


Aftermagical: Maho Days

by softerserve



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Enemies to Something, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Fantasy Consent Issues, Magical Girls, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot with Less Porn Than Previously Planned, Porn With Plot, Sex as Combat, Tags May Change, Tentacles, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softerserve/pseuds/softerserve
Summary: Once, Magical Starry was part of a powerful and well-respected group of magical girls. Now, after one particularly disastrous failure and a  good year of running, Hoshiko Aozora lives with her cat on the streets of Grand City, eating from dumpster and getting into scraps with Vincenza, the only local "bad guy" she can find.A beam of hope comes to her in the form of a job offer for room and board as a live-in maid. Hoshiko happily accepts, only to find she's committed herself to working for the same Vincenza Moretti she's been chasing the past year! Finding her enemy none the wiser to her civilian identity, Hoshiko takes the opportunity to try to get a grasp on the enigmatic figure and her motives... Only to find that the villainy and troubles of Grand City work differently and go deeper than she'd ever imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to work myself up to post this for at least a year. This is my (oft-neglected and fretted over) baby.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER & WARNING:** This story deals with fantasy dubcon (aphrodisiacs, sex as combat, hypnosis/mind control) mostly in a very glossed over and hentai style. If this is likely to upset you, please don't read it. If or when these situations are dealt with more seriously, the chapter will be prefaced with a warning like this. As a general rule, I don't recommend taking any sort of relationship advice or inspiration from this bunch of assholes.  
> Also, if you read this while under 18, I will personally come and disconnect your internet connection and have a conversation with your parents.

The inky tentacles yanked harshly, pulling Magical Starry to her knees on the wet concrete. She bit her lip, ignoring the errant, tickling feeling of them wandering up her thighs to focus on the real danger here. The woman approaching her smirked.

"Not on your game today, are you Star Girl?" Vincenza taunted. The rings on her fingers glimmered in the dim light from the streetlights as she commanded the tentacles with a flick. They wiggled up under her skirt and rubbed along Starry’s pussy, coating her panties in slime.

"Oh, fuck you," The magical girl muttered - as much as she struggled against the restraining tentacles, they didn't budge, and the wiggling only served to make her body hotter and her panties wetter. The skin burned and tingled against the contact, despite the thin barrier of fabric. As they slid over her clit, she twitched, trying to keep her head straight.

Vinceza stopped before her prone form. Even if she'd been standing, the other woman was much taller than Starry; but on her knees like this, the villian truly towered over her, nearly six feet of immaculately-dressed gentlewoman against a tiny schoolgirl, her blue and white costume disheveled and dirty, pigtails tangled and sweaty.

"You're still talking pretty big, considering your situation," Vincenza said, running her tongue over her bottom lip and flipping her short black hair to the side. She made another motion with her hand, and the tentacle at Starry’s panties slipped under them, rubbing against her bare flesh, teasing at her entrance. The magical girl made an undignified squeak, her cheeks turning new shades of red. Vincenza laughed.

"You're not going to get away with this," Magical Starry said, gritting her teeth against the rising pleasure between her legs. "I won't let you." The tentacle ran circled around the ringed flesh, occasionally gently poking at her entrance with a slimy thin tip.

Vincenza laughed. "That's not what it looks like, now does it?" She snapped his fingers, the sharp sound triggering the tentacle to penetrate. Starry shrieked, mind reeling as it quickly went to work, surging to fill her pussy just enough to stretch her, then slapping in and out with no remorse. 

"This is the end, Magical Starry."

Magical Starry struggled to keep her mind focused through the barrage of sensation. The thrusts of the tentacle rang through her head like a bell, scattering her thoughts as they went - despite herself, she let out small gasps and moans as it fucked her, her nerves afire. Every thrust felt like just a bit more than she could bear, slowly pulling her apart with pleasure. She had to keep together -- just follow the plan ---

"B- Blair! Now!"

Vincenza whipped around as a gold and blue blur shot by her - as the wand flew towards her, the tentacles loosened just enough to her to grab it. In a bright light, they were cast off, leaving a glowing Magical Starry. The wand expanded to its full staff form, the inner star spinning with energy. She pointed it at the woman before her.

"I've got you this time! Starry Purification!" A blast of blue and gold energy shot out, blinding her with her own power. Wings of light wrapped around the targeted area, and exploded into sparkling stars ...

But when they cleared, no one was there. Magical Starry cursed, looking around frantically. A chuckle drew her eyes upwards to the balcony of a nearby building, where Vincenza leaned with a smug expression.

"Good try, girl. You almost fooled me." She said. Starry jumped to follow her, floating on her spectral wings, but Vincenza flash-stepped to the roof, her rings glimmering in the moonlight. "See you next time." She called, and continued her escape across the rooftops.

"Don't run away, damnit! Fight me!" Starry yelled, throwing a bolt of magic after the retreating form - but it missed, and once she jumped to the roof to follow her, her enemy was barely a flickering speck in the distance.

Starry clenched her fists and prepared to follow it anyway - but as she did, a small white cat jumped on her shoulder, knocking her off balance and landing her ass-first. "Don't waste your time. She's gone." It said, tail wrapping around her shoulder.

"Damnit," she cursed. As much as she hated to admit it, Blair was right - Vincenza had gotten away from her, again. It’d been a good chance, too. "How am I supposed to catch her, anyway? Stupid teleporting asshole."

"We had a good tactic this time. Just didn't have the timing right." Blair said. "Furthermore, you were supposed to do a hand signal for your wand, not yell at me."

Starry blushed. "Well, um -- I was a little out of it, alright?! You try focusing on hand signals with a tentacle in your vag sometime!"

The cat's ears twitched. "I'll put it on my list," he said dryly, and hopped down. "The area is clear, by the way."

Taking the hint, Starry floated down from the roof to the alley and transformed back to her normal form. Where there once was a magical girl, ethereal in shades of baby blue, white, and gold, there was now a mere woman, just 20. Her hair went from twintails decorated with stars to a lazy ponytail, the color from a pastel blue to a blue-black - her eyes turned from a spectacular gold to a plain brown, though a blue sparkle remained to them. Her elaborate outfit changed to a well-worn cardigan and jeans. Her body shape in general stayed the same; her B-cup breasts kept their shape, and she was no more or less curvy elsewhere. Unfortunately, this also left her pussy dripping, making a mess of her normal panties. 

No longer a hero of justice, Hoshiko let out a sigh and stretched - she was itching to fap and her back was stiff, but there wasn't time for that now. The sun would be up in about an hour. 

Blair rubbed against her leg. "Are you nervous about today?"

Hoshiko started off in no particular direction. True to Blair's word, this area of town was conveniently free of civilians at this time of night - not even a police officer to question her nighttime walk. "Of course I am." She said. "But it's our only option, right?"

"I'm sure there were others," Blair said.

"And what are they?" She asked. The cat said nothing in reply, merely looked away. "That's what I thought. It doesn't count if you don't know what they are.” She let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through her hair. “Look, have you ever heard of a homeless magical girl? I haven’t. I can handle spongebathing a creepy old lady or whatever if that’s what it takes to have a roof over our heads.”

“I’m just saying its dangerous.” He responded, padding along beside her. “You don’t know anything about this woman or her mansion. What’s to say something won’t go wrong?”

“There’s only one old creep in this city that I couldn’t blast to bits, Blair, and you know it. If push comes to shove…”

“Should you really kill civilians?”

“If they cross the line with me, they’re not a civilian anymore.” Hoshiko said casually, pocketing her compact.

Blair sighed – or at least, he made the motion of doing so, which looked rather silly on his cat body. “Poor decorum. No wonder you…”

“-Hm?” She shot him a glare, and the cat fell quiet. "I thought so. Now let's get a bite to eat and head over. McDragan's should have tossed their trash by now." Before either could make a bitter complaint about the sad frequency of their dumpster diving, their stomachs growled and they continued on their way.  ⋆

The plan had come together a week prior, in the flickering fluorescent lights of the local social services building. In a place like Grand City, the States welfare services were well worn and underfunded: and yet, the cubicle of one Miss Freeman were vaguely chipper, packed with brightly colored cat statues and pictures of happy families in macaroni craft frames.

Sadly, not even the solar power dancing flower (bobbing happily, with no sunlight in sight) on her desk could ease the news. 

"I'm sorry," she said, with an honest look of sadness showing on her face. "I checked every subsidized housing complex in town and the surrounding suburb. None will allow cats." 

Hoshiko slumped in her chair, sharing a complicated look with her mascot on her lap. It was as they'd expected, but that didn't make it any better to hear. "None at all?" She confirmed.

"None at all." Freeman answered with a frown. "I asked every single one, and even begged if they'd grant any exception. If it was a dog, I might have been able to convince them... But cats aren't legal service animals here, so there's no string to pull with disability either."

Magical Heartish wouldn't have had this problem. Blair butted his head against her hand comfortingly, as if sensing her thoughts. "Are you sure I can't just sneak him in?" Hoshiko asked.

"I'm sure. The government housings are pretty strict on such things. If you want to keep your cat, I'm afraid Grand City can't house you."

Hoshiko sighed, running a hand through her bangs. "Great," she muttered. She couldn't keep a job, she didn't have any money, and even the homeless shelter was getting impatient at her shenanigans. This had been her last shot, and she'd screwed herself over here too. At home, being a magical girl was celebrated; they were government sanctioned and supported, paid for their services to the city. Here, keeping a cat with you everywhere and needing to leave at all hours was just a liability. She couldn't even tell them she was a superhero without risk of getting sent back home.

But she couldn't go back anymore. And if she stopped being a magical girl... What would she have left?

Her stomach growled, reminding her of the more physical side of this equation. She hadn't eaten this morning, and to get to the soup kitchen she'd have to start walking there now. Blair hated to see her use her powers for non-hero purposes.

"Well, thank you for trying," Hoshiko said, standing up. Blair, in practiced style, jumped into her open backpack before she zipped it halfway and slung it over her shoulder. "I'll, uh, keep looking I guess. If anything comes up or you have more temp work, leave a message with the shelter and I'll get it eventually--"

"-- Wait!" 

Hoshiko turned back. Freeman held out to her a newspaper clipping. 

_ Live-in Personal Assistant wanted. Looking for female 18-30 to look after house and provide miscellaneous services. Room and board paid, plus generous allowance. No experience necessary. For details contact Ms. Moretti, number 316-XXX-XXXX. _

"While I understand it's atypical... And maybe not ideal," she started, "It is a legitimate offer. I happen to be friends with this Ms. Moretti's niece. She said she could get you the position. If you're interested, of course."

Hoshiko stared at the paper in her hands. It sounded more like a personal ad than a job offer. What did miscellaneous services entail, anyway? If it was a man asking, her first thought would be dick-polishing. (What was the vaginal version of dick polishing, anyway? Clit waxing?)

Still, something seemed off about this. She looked up to the caring face of Miss Freeman. "Why do you care so much? I'm just another unemployed immigrant." She said suspiciously.

Freeman smiled earnestly from behind her tacky cat-eye glasses. "Oh, I'm just a bit fond of you. Your kitty, too." She said, giving another smile to the cat peeking out of her bag. "I'm a cat lover, after all."

Hoshiko grinned back. Maybe being a magical girl had its perks after all. "Well then. Tell your friend I'll take it."

"Great!" Miss Freeman said, a twinkle in her eyes. "I'll call up Dawn today and we'll get the paperwork together. Oh gosh, I'm so happy I could help!"

Freeman talked her through the rest of the process, keeping her long after the close tie of the soup kitchen. The entire plan sounded sketchy as fuck, and Hoshiko could feel Blair glaring daggers the whole time, but she didn't say a thing about it.

If there was one thing she knew, it was that sometimes she had to settle.  ⋆

Still, as she stood in front of the doors of the veritable mansion before her, she couldn't help but start to feel a bit excited. While still well integrated into the city and bordered on both sides by other buildings, the walls encompassed an impressive grounds, carefully landscaped for both privacy and appearances. The building itself was three stories tall from what she could see, and built out of a subtly marbled stone. While the design and structure of the house was decidedly old-fashioned, the fixings were quite modern and neat.

Preparing herself, Hoshiko took a deep breath and stepped forward to ring the doorbell - just in time to receive a tap on the shoulder. She turned around to see the woman she recognized as Dawn Moretti, smiling brightly. "Hoshiko! You're here!" She said, pulling the smaller girl into an overly friendly hug and pushing her into her chest. A pretty woman with a pleasantly rounded body, she was about Hoshiko's age but a good half foot taller and three cup sizes bigger. Her hair matched her name just as much as her disposition, in a bright shade of (obviously dyed) blonde. Today, like most days, she wore denim overalls and a bright T-shirt, grass stains on the knees a reminder of her landscaping job. There was a smear of dirt across her nose - Hoshiko considered wiping it off for her for a moment before dismissing it hurriedly.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're moving in! It'll be so nice to have someone closer to my age around here... and we'll have a pet now too!" Dawn said cheerfully, squatting to give the Blair a few friendly scratches. "The extra helping hand won't hurt either, of course. We've needed a new maid here for a while. I've been doing all the work around here since I moved in."

Hoshiko took another look at the towering house before her. "When did you sleep?" She asked, provoking a fit of bubbly laughter.

"Not often enough, I'll tell you that. I cut what corners I could, but there wasn't too much I could get away with.  _ Zietta' _ s such a slave driver sometimes..." Dawn replied, running a hand through her hair. "But with two of us, it shouldn’t be too terrible. I'll take care of the outdoors, as well as cooking, shopping and repairs. You just need to keep the place clean and tidy on the inside. It’s still a big job, but it’s doable. I'll teach you what you need to know."

Hoshiko nodded and smiled back. She wasn't expecting a cakewalk, but with Dawn around to guide her this job was looking quite manageable.

"Are you ready for the tour?" Dawn asked.

"Lead away." Hoshiko replied.

"Great!" She produced two keys from one of her many pockets and handed both to Hoshiko. "This big one's to the house, it'll get you in all the outside doors. The little bronze one's to your room and bathroom. I have a spare if you ever lock yourself out." She giggled at Hoshiko's brief slip of expression. "Don't worry, I'm not a snoop! You can leave your own room as messy as you want."

It wasn’t mess she was worried about, but Hoshiko quietly blessed Dawn's innocent thoughts as the other woman swung open the heavy door to her new home.

The interior was definitely fancy in architecture, but furnished more in the style of a typical family house; while the various furniture was definitely quality, they all looked quite lived in. Antiques, maybe? The effect was surprisingly comfortable for how much she thought it might cost. 

"This is the first floor, of course. We’ve got a lot of annoying stuff to clean here, since Zietta kept all of the ‘family heirloom’ furniture." Dawn explained, slipping off her workers sandals. “Down here's mostly facilities - kitchens, storage, recreation... Den's over here, if you're ever bored. We hang out here pretty often."

A spiraling open staircase lead to the second floor. "Up here's the bedrooms, for the most part." Hoshiko gave her a confused look. "Well - you and I have our rooms here.  _ Zietta  _ and the other renter have theirs up on the next floor, but they keep their rooms clean themselves, you just need to clean the hallway."

"Sounds good," Hoshiko said. She didn’t know there was another renter, but figured they’d all meet eventually.

"I'll walk you through a bit better later to show you the ropes, but in the meantime..." Dawn grinned widely and gestured to a door. "You wanna see your room?"

Hoshiko suddenly felt quite conscious of her lack of luggage. It was move-in day and her backpack held nothing but her ID, some toiletries and extra panties. Blair rubbed against her leg protectively.  _ Well, they did know who they were hiring. They'll just have to deal until I can get more clothes.  _ She thought.  _ As long as there's a roof over my head, I'll be fine. I'll survive until first paycheck. _ Looking back up at Dawn, she nodded.

Dawn swung open the door. "Ta da!" She said excitedly. 

The room inside was clean and neat, centerpieced by a queen bed with a teddy bear tucked in to sleep. A wood drawer was pushed up to the side of the bed, next to a nice-looking writing desk with a laptop, flip phone, and stationary set on it. Hoshiko stared blankly at the sight before her.

Before Hoshiko could gather her thoughts and say anything, Dawn piped up. "Check the dresser!"

Still a little shell shocked by the idea of a nice bed, Hoshiko complied. She opened the drawer to find it stocked with clothes, of relatively fashion and quality. She looked at Dawn incredulously, trying in vain how to phrase her questions, to find the other girl grinning wildly.

"I told  _ zietta  _ about your situation and she send me out to get you the essentials. The laptop and phone are yours too! They're not top of the line or anything, but she wanted to make sure you had everything you needed." She said his all with the expression of someone having the absolute time of their life. "There's a litterbox and cat bowls in the bathroom too. I even got you some little mousies, Blair!" Blair meowed back, but Hoshiko was silent, staring at the room -  _ her  _ room, of all things. Tears came to her eyes. She hadn't had anyone be this nice to her before - not like this, and especially not since coming here. She couldn't believe it, or even trust it - but here it was. She swallowed awkwardly and looked to the floor.

"Thank you," she said, voice choking a little. Dawn ran over and pulled her into a close hug.

"It’s no problem. Really." She said reassuringly. "You'll be here for a while, right? We want you to be comfortable." Hoshiko rubbed at her eyes and gave her smile back. "I know she doesn't look it -- or really show it at all for that matter - but my aunt really is a nice person at heart. If you need anything, just ask one of us and we'll help out."

Hoshiko nodded, still not trusting herself to speak. Maybe she'd been too worried about this Zietta person. Creepy personal ad or no, she had lifted her out of homelessness in just one signature... and more. Maybe, for once in her trainwreck of life, she'd really lucked out.

Blair rubbed against her leg, more urgently this time. A slamming door prompted Dawn to let her go.

"Oh, that must be her! Here, let's go meet her, okay?" She grabbed Hoshiko’s hand, pulling her out the doorway before she could even react. "Vicenza!"

\-- wait, what?

She was pulled along to the stairway, looking down on the front door. A tall older woman hung her coat on the rack, the sun glimmering off of the many rings on her fingers. Hoshiko felt the blood leave her face.

“Good morning, Dawn." Vincenza said. "Is that the new maid?"

"Yep! I just showed her her new bedroom. You should have seen her face" Dawn said, pulling Hoshiko in by the shoulder. "Hoshiko, meet my _ zietta _ , Vincenza! Oh, I guess she's Ms. Moretti to you though."

"Master would be even better," Ms. Moretti replied inattentively, attention more focused on changing out of his shoes than the two of them. Hoshiko couldn’t tell if it was a joke or not. "It was a long night, so I’ll go catch some sleep. Can dinner be done around 5?"

"Of course! It's curry tonight." Dawn continued cheerfully.

"As long as you don't over-spice it this time." Vincenza casually walked up the stairs, each inch closer driving Hoshiko further into a cold sweat. Her hand clutched her transformation brooch in her pocket, the metal heating in her palm. Her new employer stopped before her, looking her up and down in a decidedly businesslike fashion, like a boss considering a new advertising proposal.

"She's cute, huh?" Dawn piped in, arm still around her.

Vincenza shrugged. “Was expecting cuter," she replied half-heartedly, and walked past them. Hoshiko couldn't even manage a comeback, staring at the floor in horror as Dawn yelled back a defense.

On second thought, her luck hadn't changed a damn bit.


	2. Chapter 2

The day’s lesson in the care of the house went by in a blur. Cleaning wasn't a completely foreign job to Hoshiko, but she buried herself in the lessons of what cleaner to use and what corners to check with incredible seriousness. Dawn made a decent trainer and partner, and with the two of them combined, they found the house clean well before dinner, leaving Hoshiko quite suddenly out of excuses to not think about her own terrible mistakes. 

"You're welcome to eat with us, of course!" Dawn said, brushing her hands on her stained overalls. "If you're not busy or anything. No pressure." 

Regardless, Hoshiko felt the pressure. "Well... maybe. It's been a pretty long day," Hoshiko said sympathetically. "Right now, I need a shower."

Before Dawn could unintentionally guilt her anymore, she ducked apologetically and ran back upstairs to her new room and locked the door behind her. She took a deep breath, giving Blair a very meaningful look, and then set to work.

First step: look for cameras. She searched the room high and low and found nothing suspiciously high-tech. Next, the computer and phone; upon inspection, both seemed to be as Dawn had said - brand new, not even past the basic steps of setup. A closer search might be warranted later, but for now they seemed quite normal. She stuck a piece of tape from the stationary kit over the cameras of both, just in case. Then, the windows – seemed normal. The door – seemed normal. She even had Blair meow while she stood in the adjacent guest room to see how the soundproofing was – this too seemed normal. Locking herself again in the room and reviewing the day’s memories in her mind, Hoshiko reluctantly came to one conclusion: that her identity probably wasn’t compromised.

Of course, under all other circumstances, that much should have been believable. After all, her magical girl form came with appearance cloaking abilities that should have kept people from recognizing her in plainclothes for exactly this sort of reason. Even if someone had gone for a more high-tech route, as a (previously) homeless illegal immigrant, there shouldn’t be much on a Hoshiko Aozora to find, especially in a place as chaotic as Grand City.

It _ should  _ have been believable that she was unexposed. It would be, in literally any other circumstance. But admitting it was cheer coincidence that she’d been hired by Vincenza, of all people – that was almost too absurd a pill to swallow. Hoshiko flopped onto her new bed, groaning audibly as she sunk into the soft comforter.

“I told you this was a bad idea,” Blair said, hopping up with and licking his paws in the kind of I-told-you-so smugness that only a talking cat could pull off.

“I knoooow,” she whined, burying her face in a pillow. “Just – what are the chances?”

“Higher than you’d expect. It’s like I told you.” He said. “While you remain a magical girl, your destiny remains –“

“- ever complicated and tied to fate.” She knew the vow by heart. “I know that. But I always expected that to be… you know, just a reminder me I have to fight evil and all that. Not that I’d get screwed over at every turn for my entire life.”

“That would be far too simple. Fate has other plans for you.” Blair answered.

Hoshiko groaned and rolled over. “What are you, a sphinx? Can’t you give me a straight answer for once?” Blair didn’t reply to that except to walk over her back on his way to perch on the pillows at the headboard and take a nap. These were the times she really wished she had gotten a magical dog instead.

She laid there for a few minutes in silence, mind swimming, until she finally pulled herself up. No matter how deep in shit she was, she did still have to shower. After a second time checking the bathroom for cameras, she changed out of her dirty clothes and turned on the water. It heated up quickly, and she stepped under it. The pressure and hot water drew a heavy sigh and smile out of her – it’d been so long since she’d had a decent shower. Quickly she turned to the soap, lathering herself up and washing away the grime of a night’s crime-fighting and a day’s work. It was high quality stuff, with a gentle soothing smell of lavender. The shampoo was more of an almond scent, but thick and creamy, leaving her hair feeling cleaner than it had in months. For a brief moment, she felt nothing but simple peace and comfort. Maybe this wasn’t so bad. 

You know, other than the living with her arch-enemy bit.

Drawn out of her reverie by that thought, she turned off the water bitterly and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel. She optimistically checked the drawers, and was rewarded with a hairdryer. Plugging it in and setting to work, she stared in the mirror and considered her situation.

Before today, she could list on her fingers the things she knew about Vincenza. One, she had powers that seemed to be powered by, and controlled with, the rings on her fingers. Two, these powers included minor teleportation, some sort of mild mind control (that her magical constitution made her almost completely resistant to), and tentacles with some sort of terribly obnoxious aphrodisiac. Third, as far as Hoshiko knew, Vincenza used these powers for what seemed to amount to quite petty crime. Compared to the guys she fought back at home, this Grand City’s villain’s plans seemed completely inscrutable - especially seeing how clearly well-established she was. Who gave her powers just to steal jewelry and wreck laundromats?

Maybe, Hoshiko thought, blowing out her hair, she should just treat this as a spy operation. Today alone she’d already learned Vincenza’s last name, her home address, and that she had a niece... Living together like this, especially as her cleaner, would give Hoshiko an excellent excuse to snoop around and learn a bit more about her, maybe even find some weakness -- or motive, at very least. 

Turning off the blow-dryer, she grabbed a brush off the counter and ran out to Blair. “Hey, I was thinking –“

“You intend to spy on her?” the cat said, looking up from his own grooming.

“You don’t have to steal my thunder, you know.” Hoshiko said, pouting and plopping onto the bed.

“It’s the only way to salvage the situation. If you didn’t suggest it, I’d have to question your intelligence.” Hoshiko spared a moment to pet his fur backwards in revenge. Blair glared, properly disciplined, and set back to licking it back into place. 

“Anyway, it’s a perfect plan! I’ll just be polite and quiet until I fade into the background for her… all while listening and watching and investigating. No problem!” She smiled, returning to brushing her hair out. “I guess I should head down to dinner in a bit, then. Make a good impression.”

Hoshiko finished with her hair and got dressed in some of her new clothes. She was mildly concerned at how well everything fit her for a moment, before waving it off as Ms. Freeman’s assistance. (She had handled the clothes charity, after all.) Tying her hair up, she took a moment to admire herself in the mirror. To be fair, she still looked a bit scruffy – but it was amazing how much a good shower and some new clothes could work magic. She grinned at her reflection. 

“Hoshiko?” Blair called.

“Yes?” She didn’t look over at him, still busy making faces in the mirror. 

“Have you ever taken an acting class?”

“Hmm, I don’t think so. Maybe as a kid?” She gave her a ponytail a final vain toss and checked the clock. “Seeya after dinner, Blair! I’ll feed you then too, so don’t worry.” Tapping a pair of new shoes on, she gave a wave and pranced out the door confidently, closing and locking it behind her. Blair watched her retreat with the eyes of a long suffering companion, before curling up on the bed to wait for her return. *

The dining room was maybe the most resplendent room in the mansion. While other rooms were indeed nice, all of them had an air of comfort over looks, like they had been furnished based on what antiques they had available versus any particular theme. Not the dining room. Built to entertain, it was centered around a long, hard oak table, set with individual placemats. A chandelier hung over the center, a sight to behold even unlit. The table could seat eight people, at least, with plenty of space – and as Dawn had pointed out earlier today, there was a complement fold out table and extra chairs in the attached closet. This wasn’t even its final form. It was a room for throwing parties, no doubt – though Hoshiko couldn’t quite imagine Vincenza having friends, much less in excess of eight of them.

Today, only three of the places were set, and they certainly not with fine china. Dawn looked up from her work, putting the last fork in front of Vincenza. “Ah, you did come!” She said brightly.

“I was wondering if we’d just be making conversation with your place-setting tonight.” Vincenza said, a hint of a pleasant smile. It felt a little wrong to see her not doing something other than tentacle fucking or robbery. Hoshiko clenched her fists.  _ Just act natural... _

“I thought it’d be nice. Uh, since we live together now.” She sputtered. There were three set spots; one on either side, and the end where Vincenza sat. She swallowed and took the closest. Unfortunately for her, the chairs seemed to be made for taller people than her; it only increased the feeling of being a child at an adult’s dinner. 

“Food will be right out! I just need to make plates,” Dawn said, turning back towards the kitchen.

Hoshiko nearly jumped up. “Do you need help?”

“Oh, you sit down!” Dawn was cheerful and oblivious as ever. “You already took most of my work, huh? Let me do a little for you.” Hoshiko mumbled what was supposed to be a sorry and sat back down. Dawn laughed it off and left for the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

It was quiet. Hoshiko studied her placemat. It was certainly quite detailed. She looked up at Vincenza, who was checking her phone. Still, she noticed her gaze and looked up – prompting Hoshiko to look back down again. It was like having a middle school crush again, except with much more memories of hatesex. 

“Are you moved into your new room yet?” Vincenza asked.

“Huh? Oh—yes.” Hoshiko fumbled, finally looking up from the place mat. “I, uh, I didn’t have much to move in.” She cursed herself for the less than elegant conversation, but at least it was going somewhere.

“I guess so.” She replied, setting her phone down. “Is your cat settling well, then?” 

For a moment, she blanked. “—How did you—“ She paused before finishing her own question in her head, blushing like an idiot. What, did she think Ms. Freeman never mentioned it, after all that trouble?

Vincenza simply laughed. “What, were you planning to sneak it in?”

“O-of course not!” Hoshiko’s cheeks were burning. Luckily, Dawn came in balancing three plates and glasses on a platter to save her – or more accurately, serve her. 

“I’m glad you guys are already getting along.” She said, giving them their food. Hoshiko mumbled weakly and Vincenza just laughed again.

The food was a welcome reprieve from conversation; sure, the silence was awkward, but at least now she could pretend instead to be focused on eating. It was, to Dawn’s credit, delicious food – Hoshiko had never been a big fan of curry before, but this batch was delicious, if not a bit too spicy for her tastes. But she couldn’t truly focus on it; not with Vincenza so close to her. 

After a few false starts to initiate conversation with her, Dawn gave up and just talked with her uncle instead, asking vague questions about work and her day that got vague responses in return. Hoshiko wondered how much Dawn knew, listening to their chat - if she did, she sure wasn’t saying anything now. Did Vincenza even have a day job? She wondered. Even at the dinner table, she wore her rings of power; occasionally they would catch light and glimmer, but only with the light of normal metal or stone. No magic came from them. Did Dawn know about that, too? Or was she just an aunt with an extravagant taste in jewelry? 

Despite the talk, Vincenza ate relatively quickly, and finished just before Hoshiko. “Well, I should make at least some dent in paperwork tonight.” She said, standing up and stretching her neck. “Thanks for dinner, Dawn. And it was nice to meet you, Hoshiko.” 

“No problem~!” Dawn answered cheerfully.

“N-no problem,” Hoshiko answered awkwardly, a beat too late. She could swear she heard a chuckle as he left the room. She swallowed. 

“There’s no need to be so nervous! I know she looks intimidating, but that’s just a lawyer thing. She’s really not scary once you know her.” Dawn said. She didn’t seem near as talented in the act of talking while eating, and still had quite a bit of food to go. 

Hoshiko gulped down one of her last few bites. “I’m not nervous,” she said, taking a swig of her lemonade with sweaty palms.

“Really…” Dawn said, noncommittally smiling. “Well, normally you’d be doing the dishes, but since I’m taking my time here –“

“- It’s no rush!” Hoshiko protested, forcing down another over-sized bite of curry.

“Either way, I’ll take care of it tonight. Tomorrow’s your first real day! I know it’s a bit early, but you should go and rest up.” She said, then conspiratorially looked around and lowered her voice; “Besides,  _ zietta _ works from home tomorrow. She’ll probably be checking your work, so you’ll have to be really careful on the details.”

Her last swallow of food went down like an iron ball. “Is… is that so?”

Dawn laughed. “Really, don’t be so nervous! She’s not going to kill you or anything, she just gets a bit annoyed. And annoying.” 

“I’m not nervous.” Hoshiko repeated, deliberately setting her fork down and standing up, her life enthusiasm at an all time low. She faked an utterly unconvincing smile. “See you tomorrow!” 

“Good night, Hoshiko!”

Hoshiko retreated to her room and carefully locked the door behind her. Once she was securely inside again, she plopped on her bed in exhaustion and relief. Blair looked up at her with typical catlike indifference. “How was dinner?”

“Terrible. But I did it.” She said. “I was a little bit nervous, but that’s fine. It’s normal to be nervous around new people, right?” 

“Depends on the level of nervous, but I suppose so.” The cat answered, and stretched himself out. “I don’t suppose you’re up for patrol tonight?”

The mere idea made her groan. “Nooooo…” she grumbled, sitting up to give Blair a pitiful look. She was acutely aware she hadn’t slept in over 24 hours now, on top of doing manual labor; while she did have improved stamina from her powers, another night’s patrol would leave her pretty well out for tomorrow. 

“I figured you’d say that.” He said, and jumped to the windowsill. “Don’t worry about tonight. With us living here, I can just watch the premises and wake you if the “master of the house” leaves.”

“Really?!” Hoshiko said, snapping up in excitement. “You mean I don’t need to patrol anymore?”

“Not exactly,” Blair said. “You should still patrol once and a while, just in case –“

“What, something new shows up?” Hoshiko finished. “It’s been just Vincenza and petty crime all summer, Blair. I think that we’ve hit Grand City’s magical girl activity quota.”

Blair sighed. “You might be right. But we should be prepared, just in case. You wouldn’t want to be caught unaware.” 

“I guess,” she said with a halfhearted shrug. “Well, some sleep is better than no sleep. We can work out a schedule for that tomorrow night, then. I’m beat.” She opened the window beside her bed just enough for Blair to come and go. “If you’re not here by the time I get up, I’m closing it.” 

“I don’t think it’ll be an issue, the way you sleep,” Blair said, and jumped away before Hoshiko could respond. With a reluctant yawn, she went to get ready for bed.  ⋆

Hoshiko started bright and early the next morning. Her new job itself was unavoidably physical labor, with the adjustment softened only by her own relative physical fitness. As Dawn informed her, every room needed a “deep clean” about once a month (or once a week, in the case of the kitchen) and then a once-over each day for basic tasks such as vacuuming, dusting, etc. With the number of the rooms in the house, Dawn suggested she deep clean at least one room every other day, possibly doubling up on easy-to-clean or small rooms to save time. “But don’t worry too much. As long as you’re trying your best, we’ll give you time to work things out.” She had finished, with her usual bright smile.

Hoshiko held that in mind as she set to work, hoping desperately Dawn was right. The tips and schedule she had been given were invaluable in making sense of the house and their expectations, but a house this size was still overwhelming as a first cleaning job. Faced with over 20 rooms to tidy, her ideal of glamorous mansion living was quickly crushed. 

Of course, that wasn’t the only issue. As she had been informed, Vincenza worked from home sometimes - and to her disappointment, that wasn’t (just) a cover for sleeping off nighttime crime sprees. As far as she could tell, the woman genuinely was working on… something. Something involving paperwork. Which, at the moment, she was flipping through on the couch, oblivious to her new maid staring her down while meticulously dusting the bookshelves of the den. 

She supposed everyone needed a day job. She only wished Vincenza had one where she was away from the house – preferably as far away as possible.

Eventually satisfied she couldn’t keep pretending to dust the now quite spotless shelf, Hoshiko swallowed her groans and walked over to work on the TV cabinet in front of Vincenza. The woman didn’t look up, seemingly engrossed in the pile of papers in front of her. Hoshiko let out a silent sigh of relief and set to work. The screen was turned on to some sort of midday travel program on beaches of the world, featuring equal parts women in skimpy swimsuits and actual scenery, accompanied with music more appropriate to a low-budget 90s porno. She averted her eyes, focusing on the work before her instead the fanservice. 

She dusted the collection of DVDs (mostly Dawn’s, as she’d learned earlier) off with nervous speed and as little body movement as she could, hoping not to draw attention. However, after the first few shelves with no response from Vincenza – not even a raised head, as she reaffirmed every 30 seconds – Hoshiko calmed down, her shoulders relaxing. 

“Adjusting to your well so far?” 

Hoshiko lurched, nearly knocking over the TV  in her surprise. Vincenza smiled politely, papers settled in her lap. It took self-control not to slap her in across her smug face.

“Y- yeah. Dawn helped a lot.” Hoshiko replied, forcing her face into a smile. 

“That’s good. She did a decent job keeping this place in order, considering everything else I had her doing on top of it.” She had a particularly unnerving stare – of course, Hoshiko had noticed this in battle before, but it was even worse when they were standing still and just looking at each other, instead of in battle. “Of course, I’ll have to hold you to a higher standard. This is your only job, after all. You aren’t my niece either.”

_ What, is “not related to you” the extent of your standards?  _ Hoshiko bit back her comment. “Of course. I’ll be doing my best.” 

“Excellent.” She replied. “Well, don’t let me keep you from your work. Continue on.”

“Right,” Hoshiko said, but stood for a moment – Vincenza wasn’t looking away. With a frown, she turned around anyway, returning to her work. Whatever stupid power play she was up to, Hoshiko wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of playing along. She finished up with the shelves and moved along to the television itself. 

“Make sure you get the bottom,” Vincenza added. “It collects lots of dust.” 

Hoshiko looked down. It didn’t look that bad to her, but rich people did have different standards. She bent over, dusting the bottom, and then carefully leaning in, trying to get the area behind it, closer to the wall –

Hoshiko stopped suddenly, realizing the position she was put in – bent over, ass out. She looked back at Vincenza, who looked at her with barely contained smugness. 

Before she could even open her mouth, the other woman shrugged nonchalantly. “You’re blocking the screen,” she said innocently. Hoshiko took a glance up to catch the trail end of a car commercial.

“Alright,” she replied through gritted teeth, going back to her work.  _ It’s fine. Whatever.  _ She thought, trying to keep her composure. _ We’re both girls, right? And even if that IS what she’s looking for, I’m wearing pants, so she isn’t getting a  peek of anything... I’ve got a job to do… I’ll be done with this room soon…  _ By the time she finished, her hands hurt from the death grip she had on the duster, but she felt significantly relieved. Next was the vacuuming – something it was impossible to hold a conversation while doing. She was (almost) in the clear.

She gave a final look around the room (eyes carefully avoiding the couch) to check if she missed anything. If Vincenza’s presence had any benefit, it was that it forced her to notice every detail of the room that wasn’t in immediate view of the couch. The den was spotless. Smiling at her own handiwork, she turned, walking off to grab the vacuum – only for a flurry of papers to explode from the couch.

“Oh, shit. Could you help me with those?” Vinceza asked. Hoshiko’s eyes narrowed. For someone who just dropped and scattered an entire stack of paper, she was remarkably calm, still holding that same smug smile. 

Still, bound by propriety, she knelt to help, picking up the papers from the floor. The papers were dense with text, too much for her to glean much from even as she played at trying to put them in the correct order for him. The best she could catch was a bolded name –   _ Solo Mio. _ A restaurant? She scrambled the papers into a pile. “Here you go, Miss–“

Knelt in front of her like this, Vincenza looking directly down on her, Hoshiko froze. Fear rose in the back of her throat, the instinct to make distance, suddenly hyperaware that she wasn’t transformed or ready to fight back.  She swallowed.  _ No, I’m safe. Even she wouldn’t mess with a civilian like that… right? _ She’d never personally witnessed Vincenza involve a civilian (beyond a harmless knock-out to avoid detection, something she couldn’t say she was totally innocent of herself), and did she seem to keep Dawn out of her night job… but she was a villain, after all. Hoshiko’d learned her lesson on trusting villains to follow rules a long time ago – why would it be any different here in Grand City, where they didn’t even have a system for  _ heroes _ ? 

Vincenza took the papers from her hand, seemingly oblivious to her new employee’s inner conflicts. “Thank you.” In a brief moment Hoshiko considered this might have been some other plot to leer at her, but suddenly couldn’t find it in her to care. With a trembling smile, she nodded and stood up, leaving the room. The vacuuming would have to wait for later.  ⋆

The cool evening air running through her hair, Hoshiko let the stress of the day leave her with an exhaled breath. Blair brushed against her side. “It’s getting colder,” he noted casually. “You found a place just in time.”

“Yeah,” she replied, staring out into the night. Still, somehow, sitting on a roof in the middle of the night, she was the most comfortable she’d been all day. Maybe she’d been out on the street too long – or maybe it was just that, despite all odds, her new home was more of a war ground than the streets of Grand City had ever been before.

Tonight might even be quiet, if she was lucky. As they left, Vincenza was still home. They’d even checked, and saw her through the window of the study, chatting on the phone with a serious look on her face. Hoshiko couldn’t hear a word and had no idea what was being discussed, important or not – but today, she just couldn’t bring herself to care that much. 

Hoshiko leaned back, staring at the sky and kicking her feet off the edge of the building. In the city, she couldn’t see many stars – just a few, sprinkled conservatively through the sky – but she didn’t mind. Something about the absence made the few she could see so much more special, their glimmering occasionally joined by the lights of planes and satellites. She sat and watched them for a long time, letting time peacefully slip by.

“Detecting magical signature, 3 blocks west.” Blair said.

Hoshiko blinked, shaking herself out of her reverie and standing up, falling into her routine without a second thought. “On it.” She took off, scooping up Blair and jumping from roof to roof with the assisted lift of her magical wings.

“A few buildings over,” he directed as she hopped. It was a middle class part of town, only a block from some of the slummier parts of town. Most of the area was businesses at the moment, smaller ones – mom and pop places that couldn’t afford rent anywhere too nice, but attracted a decent mix of clientele. She had been in the area a few times on patrol, but didn’t tend to head there otherwise. It was a good walk from the shelter, and there were better places to dumpster dive. 

Blair patted her. “There – across the street.”

She stopped, looking at the building. It was a bit cleaner than the others on the street, owing to a fresh paint job, but otherwise didn’t seem to stand out. She had to squint a little to read its unlit neon sign, turned out for the night like many others around it –

“ _ Solo Mio _ .” She said aloud.

“Signature faded.” Blair replied, jumping from her arms. “I’m not seeing any obvious signs of break in… Are you going to go in?”

A smirk crept onto Hoshiko’s face. This trainwreck was paying off after all. “No, actually.” She said, crossing her arms. “I think I’m going to try something new.”


	3. Chapter 3

Long ago, Vincenza had gotten used to the thick stench of smoke. She almost admired it, at this point – it’s presence, intangible but weighty, turned an ordinary room into something like a heavy dream, a space manipulated by the powerful words of those who held it.

“So you oppose this plan?” The other woman asked, rolling her cigar on the edge of a strangely immaculate ashtray.

“Yes.” Vincenza replied. A woman like her was trained to be headstrong, even in another’s domain. “I understand your concern, but adding more people to this affair…”

“The plan has always involved a crowd. I thought we were on the same page with this.”

There was a frightening lift to her voice, but Vincenza carried on. “Of course. But there’s a difference between giving someone power in the  _ organization _ , and giving them power like this.” She ran her fingers over the smooth surface of her rings. “It’s just too much of a risk for such little gain.”

The woman inhaled deeply. “You still think there isn’t threat of further interference in that theatre?”

“I’m sure of it.” Vincenza said. “It’s more than just weakness - the girl is working alone, and doesn’t possess any particular goal. The fact she’s even involved so far is pure coincidence.”

She immediately regretted her word choice, watching the shadowed woman harsly exhale another cloud of smoke.

“ _ Coincidence _ or not, she’s a rogue element. Caution is warranted.” She said, bitterly, dropping her cigar in the still-clean ashtray. “Very well. If you’re so sure, I will trust your optimism for now. I merely ask you continue to consider possible candidates.”

The secondary message was clear –  _ the second you’re wrong, I’ll proceed. With or without you. _ Vincenza took a deep breath of the aromatic smoke that threatened to burn at her brain. “Of course, mistress.” She tilted her head in respect, “I won’t fail you.”

There was no room to make a mistake like that.  ⋆

Hoshiko hummed as she finished her work, the last of the kitchen counter sparkling under her efforts. “Done~! I’m all done for the day~!” she chimed with a smile. 

Dawn giggled from the doorway. “Look, your cat!“

Sure enough, Blair sat at the boundary himself, looking with suspicion at the still-wet floor. Hoshiko laughed, tossing her towel over her shoulder and walking over to pick him up. She knew enough to know that if asked, her mascot would chalk it up to mere politeness for Hoshiko’s mop job, but Dawn had pinpointed the real reason - he wasn’t a fan of getting his feet wet.

“You’re already done for the day?” Dawn asked cheerfully. 

Hoshiko nodded, for once feeling enthusiasm instead of just pretending it. “I think I’ve figured out all the tools and stuff now.” It’d take a while to really be able to cut down on time, but not having to fiddle with outlets or figure out where they kept the extra sponges had made the job much less exhausting. Deep cleaning was still the hardest, but she only had to tackle one room a day for the most part - and honestly, most of the rooms didn’t need near as much attention as she had expected at first. 

“That’s great! I tell you, the grounds are getting much better attention now that I don’t have to do all that. I just weeded the back garden for the first time in…” Dawn paused, counting time on her fingers. “About 2 weeks? It was starting to turn into a jungle.”

“I’ll have to check it out when I get back.” Hoshiko said, heading towards the stairs.

“Oh, you’re heading out?” 

The voice made her jump. Vincenza was at the top of the stairs, a pile of papers in her hands. It looked significantly reduced from yesterday, maybe half the size, but still had to be a few hundred sheets tall.

“Y-yeah,” she replied, Blair limp in her grip. “Just out for a walk, really.”

Vincenza scoffed with a smirk. “When you say it like that, it sounds suspicious.”

“It’s nothing suspicious!” Hoshiko insisted, her voice quivering slightly. Dawn coughed politely. Starting to feel her cheeks burn, Hoshiko started up the stairs, trying to head to her room before more questions could be asked.

“Is that so? Where are you going then?” Vincenza asked casually.

Hoshiko felt sweat trickle down her neck. “Just… 5 th and Main.” It was the first address that came to mind – the homeless shelter. “I’m visiting a friend.” She kept walking, trying not to make eye contact.

“Oh, around there? That’s actually great, then!” Vincenza said, grabbing her by the hand as she tried to pass. “Would you mind picking something up for me on the way back?”

Hoshiko froze in horror. What kind of setup was this? “I—I’ll be a bit late back,” she stuttered. “D-do you really want me to—“

“Ah, no worries. It won’t be ready for another hour at least.” She said amicably, a dangerous smile on her lips. She didn’t seem to be willing to take no for an answer – or at least, not from her maid. Hoshiko grit her teeth, wanting nothing more than to give her a punch to the teeth and a loud  _ fuck you… _

Instead, she gave a measured answer, forced out with significant effort. “I suppose… that’s fine then. What is it you’d like me to pick up?”

“Wonderful!” Ignoring her question, Vincenza clapped a hand on Hoshiko’s shoulder, finally letting her sweaty palm free and walking downstairs. “I’ll text you the address then. It should be on your way.” 

Hoshiko nodded, peeking over her shoulder to see Vincenza give one last mischievous smile up at her before engaging Dawn in conversation about her garden. It wasn’t a comforting look. Blair squeaked, alerting her she was squeezing him far too tight.

“Sorry,” she muttered, loosening her grip. “Let’s get going, huh?” His bushy tail told her that he couldn’t agree more.  ⋆

After checking her phone about ten times to make sure all possible spyware features were off, Hoshiko routed to the area around Solo Mio by alleyway. It took significantly longer to walk than to fly, but knowing the street layouts by heart helped her. When she arrived she found the streets lively and bright, filled with (mostly young) shoppers casually walking and chatting, or occasionally sitting at a table outside one of the restaurants. For only being a few hops from the slums, she hadn’t expected it to be so trendy. She paused at the entry to the alley, immediately wondering if she could even walk through without a glare.

“Oh, Hoshiko! You’re looking good.” Nearly jumping out of her skin for the second time today, she spun around to see a smiling police officer. For once, it was a relief to see the slightly sour smile of Officer Richter.

“Thanks, officer,” Hoshiko said, giving a polite nod with heated cheeks. Ritcher was a tall and brawny woman of Middle Eastern descent, and very much the kind of person who looked at ease in a police uniform. Despite her early onset of wrinkles and a typically grumpy expression, she remained a handsome woman. She stood out from the other cops on patrol in the slum not just by a dedication to her job, but her partner, a friendly German shepherd named Dakota. Hoshiko remembered her more for the night she’d given her a couch to sleep on – but she pushed that thought aside before it made her blush.

“I haven’t seen you around 2 nd lately. Almost got me worried there.” She asked, patting the younger woman on the shoulder. Dakota stepped up with her, looking up expectantly with “pet me” eyes that seemed just a touch out of place on a dog that could probably kill a man. “You found a place, I take it?” Ritcher prompted.

Hoshiko nodded. “Yep. Comes with a job, even.” She said, kneeling to give Dakota a pat. All police training aside, he was a friendly dog, more than happy to happily lick and drool on anyone who gave him positive attention. Blair gave a quiet hiss, but quickly quieted when Ritcher took similar note of him and tossed a chunk of jerky his way. 

“That’s good, of course. Always happy to see cute girl off the streets.” Ritcher said, before coughing awkwardly as if she’d said too much. “Your cat, too.” 

Hoshiko politely ignored it, instead giving Dakota another scratch and standing back up. “This is off your usual route. Did they move your patrol?” 

“Not too far. Just nudged it a block or a two to include this area. It’s gotten quite popular, as you can see.” The police officer said, indicating out to the picturesque road with a hint of frustration. “With that new café and boutique around here, the squad wants someone to keep an eye out during business hours.”

_ So middle class shoppers don’t have to come into contact with any smelly hobos. _ Hoshiko could hear what Ritcher wasn’t saying as clear as if she actually had, and smirked in return. “I can imagine.”

“You pretty much fit in the crowd in those clothes.” Ritcher said. It was true, Hoshiko noted, with a look down. It felt bizarre. She stepped into the sunlit sidewalk with Ritcher and her dog. “What are you doing around here, anyway? Spending your first paycheck?”

Remembering with a sudden start that she was here for a reason. “Oh, uh. I was going to lunch.” She said, pulling the first excuse she could think of. “I heard that  _ Solo Mio _ place is good.” 

Upon mentioning the name of the restaurant, the friendly face of Ritcher dropped into a dark frown, her hands threateningly aimed towards her sides. Dakota reacted in turn, standing up and looking at his master for an order. “Just for lunch?”

Hoshiko felt like she’d just blundered face-first into a minefield. “Um. Yes.” She said, shrinking a little. “Is there something else I’d be getting there?”

The officer cautiously loosened her shoulders, prompting Dakota to sit down in turn. “It’s nothing. I just…”

Hoshiko wasn’t going to let her off that easy. “You just…?”

“I shouldn’t be telling you about it.” She said, crossing her arms defensively. “Especially if you don’t already know. I don’t want you getting into trouble, especially when you’re on the up and up…”  

“How much trouble can I really get into at an Italian restaurant?” Hoshiko said, laughing. “What am I going to do, get food poisoning? Be underpaid as a waitress?”

That seemed to be the right question, because Ritcher’s glare bittered the moment she said it. “It’s not their pay that’s the issue.”

Hoshiko cocked her head. “Then what’s the issue with working there?” She asked.

The officer paused, realizing she’d already gone too far. She sighed, and leaned in closer, her voice low. “Look, now don’t start spreading this… but that place is one of the reasons they want this place patrolled. About 3 months ago, a waitress from there was reported missing. We found her body in a lake a few weeks ago. Homicide.” 

Hoshiko’s blood ran cold. “You think… it had something to do with that place?” she asked in a tiny voice, looking at the unassuming brick building. 

Ritcher nodded. “When she went missing, we questioned everyone at the restaurant. The owner was particularly suspicious, and refusing to provide DNA samples and evading questions. No alibi. We couldn’t pin him for anything in particular yet, but he was a serious suspect. When we found the girl’s body, it was a clear case. We had foreign skin cells under the fingernails, a man’s hair on her clothes… DNA testing could close this like a book. So of course, as soon as we get this info, we go to the suspect’s flat with a warrant, right?”

“Burst in, he’s dead. Bullet to the head. By all accounts, it looked like a suicide, but something seemed…. off about it. For one, no one had reported him missing. It’d been days since he died, but we hadn’t heard a peep. So, of course, we go to his work to see if he’d called in sick or vacation or something… only to find that the ownership had been quietly shifted to another man  _ days _ after our initial questioning. The paperwork was perfect, the entire process was seamless. Like it had been planned from the start.”

A chill ran down Hoshiko’s back in distressing recognition.

“Of course, there’s nothing on this new guy. He’s the oilest creep I’ve ever laid eyes on, but his alibi holds up, and we have nothing else on him.” Ritcher shook her head. “That’s the suspicious thing here – everything is just  _ too _ clean. It all adds up so well, like someone sat with a checklist making sure everything was sealed so tight that we couldn’t touch it.” She glowered at the thought. ”The thing that got me was the time of death. The coroner said he must have died mere  _ hours _ after we pulled that body out of the water. Like someone knew we found her… and took him out before we ended up on his door. There’s something up with that place. I don’t know  _ what _ , but something.”

Having finished her story, the Officer pulled back, looking around suspiciously. Dakota nudged her hand comfortingly, and she softened, giving him a treat from her pocket. “As I said, that’s not public knowledge. Keep your mouth shut, okay?” 

Hoshiko nodded obediently, brain still swimming with this information. She hadn’t known what to expect from this lead, but it certainly wasn’t homicide. Combining that with the magical signature from the other night… 

She felt sick to the pit of her stomach, suddenly realizing that she couldn’t even imagine how she could deal with this kind of thing. Her skills were in fighting monsters, not solving mysteries. 

Dakota licked her hand, bringing her back to Earth. Hoshiko shook her head, trying to focus on the situation before her. “Sorry, didn’t mean to upset you,” Ritcher said, frowning. “I’ve just seen too many people on the streets get involved in shady business… I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I understand. I’ll stay out of it.” Hoshiko replied. Of course, she wasn’t going to tell Ritcher she already was involved, just in an entirely different way. She forced a smile. “I’m not really feeling Italian after that, though…”

“Ha! I guess not, huh?” Ritcher laughed with her. It hurt a little to see her so relieved, but there was no helping it.

The streetlights flickered to life across the street, finally deeming the dimming sky dark enough to bother lighting up. “I suppose I should go get dinner somewhere else then.”

“Right, of course.” Officer Ritcher replied, straightening up. “I’ve still got some time on patrol, so I guess I’ll leave you alone. Take care, alright?” Dakota wagged his tail and bumped his nose against Hoshiko’s hand one more time. “Don’t stay out too late, either. You’ve got a home now, so use it!”

“Of course! Nice to see you again, Officer!” Hoshiko said, padding off down the alleyway. She could feel Ritcher’s concerned gaze follow her until she turned the corner, out of her view.  ⋆

“I would have expected these burgers to taste better fresh,” Blair remarked, between clumsy bites of meat. 

Hoshiko shrugged, finishing the last of her food herself. “It is just McDragan’s. The fries are definitely better warm.” She wiped the grease on her fingers off on the remains of the paper bag. They had been planning on at least slightly higher quality food, but the errand Vincenza had sent her on had took longer than expected. It was nowhere near Hoshiko’s actual  _ or _ reported location, giving her the distinct impression her employer had planned to send Hoshiko on the errand no matter where she said she was going said. She’d had to walk all the way to the ritzy part of downtown, and find the store in a sea of other tiny overpriced shops. Once there, she spent far longer than she would have hoped waiting for an employee to notice her in that underlit and overperfumed hellhole, only to get the world’s best customer service once they learned she was working for  _ the  _ Vincenza Moretti.

Despite her curiosity, Hoshiko hadn’t looked in the package. It sat sealed in her backpack, which was in turn tucked into a safe corner of the roof for when she was done for the night. What Vincenza wanted from a frilly boutique like that was none of her business. If anything, she wanted it to be even  _ less  _ of her business than it already was.

Besides, she had bigger things to deal with. Not that she really knew what exactly those things were.

This time of night, 10 th Street was quiet, still. The last of the customers had trailed out of the restaurants a good while ago, and now Hoshiko was just watching the employees leave one by one. Most of parking lots were now fully empty, but Solo Mio’s was still occupied, two cars parked in its small lot. 

As she watched, two people left; a curvy middle-aged woman with an apron in hand, and a uncomfortably lean and well-dressed man who held the door for her. She leaned over the rail a bit, letting her magically enhanced hearing do it’s work.

“You’ve got to stop keeping me so late.” The woman said – despite the nature of the phrase, she seemed less than concerned, a flirtatious tone in her voice. “Someone might get suspicious.”

The man laughed. “I’m telling you, you should just tell him we changed the restaurant hours. God knows he’s too dumb to check.” 

She laughed in return. “Of course he wouldn’t… I’ll have to try that one. If he does, I’ll say we haven’t changed the sign yet, eh?” She leaned in to give him a kiss. Even from a distance, Hoshiko could tell it was sloppy. “See you tomorrow, honey…”

“Of course, darling.” He waved her off as she got into the car and drove off into the night. Only once she left eyesight did he seem to relax, the sauve posture leaving his body and replaced with something colder in the blink of an eye. He ran a hand through his slicked back hair and let out something between a sigh and an exasperated groan, and pulled a black phone out of his pocket.

“We’re closed. Meet you downstairs.” Were his only words, and he returned inside. 

Hoshiko clenched her fist around her wand. Suddenly, she had cold feet. There was no sign of anything magically wrong here. She had no reason to go in on organized crime, however malicious it might be. Maybe, she thought hopefully, the magical signature had been a fluke, Giovanni farting the wrong way or something, and she could just go home –

Only for a magical flare even she could feel shake through her body, bringing her to her feet. “Guess that’s our signal.” She grumbled, swallowing her nerves with the last taste of her burger, and then jumped across the street, her wings glowing slightly to provide her the reach.

Hoshiko’s landing on the roof was uncharacteristically graceful, but a soft landing didn’t mean much here. On one side of the restaurant was her target – an old skylight. She smirked. It was some small luck that this building wasn’t always a swanky Italian place with shit lighting. Sure, they’d blacked it out, but the design flaw (for an evil lair, anyway) was still wide open to be exploited. It saved her a fair bit of effort trying to find or make a way in. To be fair, she was a little excited - she’d never gotten a chance to do an entrance like this before. It was decidedly comic book, even if she was pretty sure no one would witness it if they were in the basement.

With a small burst of pride and confidence, she flew into the air, the heels of her boots pointed carefully down to the center of the skylight. Then, she let go of the power keeping in the air, charging down with her whole weight, magic swirling around her to protect from the shards of glass.

It was a perfect execution, for what she knew of the situation. She broke through the glass easily, only to land heel-first on a sheet of velvet. It tore slightly under her weight, and a few seconds later ripped from the rest of the ceiling, just long enough that Hoshiko had lost her balance. She fell onto, and knocked over, a table in a dazed bundle, flat on her ass and sporting a few scratches from when she’d lost concentration. A flurry of noise started from below her. “What the fuck was that?!” could be heard above the commotion.

_ Perfect.  _ Hoshiko kicked the cloth from her in frustration and jumped up. It had looked just like paint from the outside, but she was wrong. The ritzy look of a velvet ceiling looked perfectly suitable in the restaurant itself – even in the dark, she could see how during business hours it would be a decently upscale place, small but perfect for an intimate date. Hoping to beat the approaching enemies, she ran to the wood frame of the staircase, carefully labeled as “Extra Seating Downstairs” and glowing from the light.

By the time she reached it, there were two men halfway up the stairs – both holding guns. They froze upon seeing her. “What? It’s a fucking kid.” One asked. The two were side-by-side in the stairwell, squished together in the space, wearing cheap suits that were too small for their obviously muscled forms. Their faces were different in appearance, but they both sported the same mix of confusion and dumb anger. 

Hoshiko gulped down her fear, using their confusion to whip her wand along in a loose curl. “Stellar Strike.” A comic-looking glowing star dropped down, knocking against their hands and causing them to drop their guns.

“—What?! Magic?!” Immediately, both were on their knees, awkwardly scrambling to grab their guns in the limited room of the stairwell. 

Behind them, the man from earlier had arrived, looking at her with some sort of angry awe. There was a light of recognition in his eyes. “Hey, it’s that Magical –“

Hoshiko didn’t wait to hear the end of it, much less think. She jumped up and aimed past the bumbling guards, to the end of the stairs. Before she could make it down, she saw a familiar glint – and was knocked back onto the first stair with force, the air pushed out of her by a stomp to her gut, pinning her to the ground. 

“Starry.” Her vision came back to the view of Vincenza over her, eyes narrowed in hatred. “Why are you here?”

“It’s my  _ job _ ,” she grabbed and pulled forward at the villian’s ankle, briefly unbalancing her from their already unsteady stance. The brief moment of shock let Starry roll out from under her and scramble backwards and onto her feet. “What else—“

Before she could finish that thought, she was slammed against the wall again, hit with a knee to her jaw that left her crumbled on the floor. Hoshiko coughed, her front lip bleeding and her head reeling. 

“That’s not what I asked. Why are you  _ here _ ?” Vincenza towered over her, touching the tip of her polished, immaculate shoe to the underside of Starry’s bruised chin. This was different than their usual games. There was a malice in her voice Starry had never heard before. The largest of her rings was glowing, a dark purple gleam that was spreading to the other rings one by one as the floor started to  _ writhe _ under them. Hoshiko gritted her teeth. She hadn’t seen it before, but that had to be the summoning process for the tentacles. If she didn’t move now…

“Starburst!” She barely bothered to raise her wand for the attack _ ,  _ just angled it for Vincenza’s face. It wasn’t a terribly dangerous attack, but without warning and heading for your face, it was certainly startling. Vincenza jumped back instinctively, allowing Starry to again roll free. This time, she jumped right into flight, out the hole in the ceiling and onto the roof. At very least, it’d be easier to dodge the attacks out here. 

Vincenza appeared on the roof in a flicker of black and movement, moving towards her prey relentlessly from the moment her feet hit the ground. “I asked you a question, girl.” She growled, a darkness pooling around her body. With a flick of her fingers, tentacles rose from the ground, waiting on a command. “Why did you come here?”

“There was a magical signature coming from that place.” Hoshiko said finally, watching the tentacles intensely. “I knew it had to be you.” She held her wand in front of her; she was actually more ready to jump out of the way than attack, but wanted to look a bit more threatening.

“I’m flattered for the attention,” Vincenza said. It sounded like a joke, but there was no humor on her face. “But I think you should get a better hobby.” She snapped, and a tentacle shot forward, straight for Starry’s wand. She jumped into the air, bringing her wand easily out of its range – only for the tentacle to wrap around her ankles and slam her back into the roof with considerable force, leaving her prone. 

“You’ve always been easy to read.” Vincenza said, and for the first time since this begun, she could hear a hint of amusement in his voice. 

Starry’s head spun. She tried desperately to push herself up, but her entire body only trembled in response. Even without the tentacles restraining her, she wouldn’t be able to seriously move for a few minutes at very least. She clutched at her wand helplessly, unable to even lift it.

“Maybe you should change professions, Starry. It has to be embarrassing for this to keep happening.” The tentacle at her ankle was joined by others, sliding up her body as if rising with the excitement. 

And then they jerked, and stopped. Hoshiko looked up to see Vincenza standing as still as a stone, eyes wide.

The sound of a siren screamed in the distance, hitting her like a brick. In a city like this, there was no shortage of nighttime emergencies. A police siren in the dead of night wasn’t anything too unusual.

But this one was coming  _ closer _ .

Vincenza said something in a language she couldn’t understand, but it definitely sounded like a curse. She turned around, yelling down into the hole. Taking advantage of the distraction, Hoshiko used the opportunity to try to prop herself up, succeeding only for a moment before her the shaking of her arms collapsed her back down. Before she could gear herself for another try, she suddenly found herself moving up – held up by a tentacle holding her waist.

Hoshiko immediately panicked, kicking weakly. “Don’t struggle. I’m being nice.” Vincenza said, startling her with proximity. When did she get over here? Before Starry could react further, Vincenza grabbed her from the tentacles, dumped her over a shoulder, and teleported away.

The sensation of being carried in Vincenza’s flash-step, she was suddenly aware, felt much like the jolt of falling without any of the sensation of landing. Upside-down and held about as securely as sack of potatoes, the hop from roof to roof was a terrifying blur of heights and dizzying speed. Even with her wand in hand, Starry didn’t dare use it, instead using her hands to clutch desperately to her kidnapper’s waist. 

“This probably far enough.” Vincenza said. It took Hoshiko a good moment to realize they’d stopped, her vision still swimming. “You can let go now.” Despite the assurance, it took her dropping Starry upper half for her to do so. She heaved herself into a sitting position, leaning against the railing of this rooftop and breathing heavily, trying to settle her stomach and stop the spinning in her head.

“You really are bad at this, aren’t you?”

“Shut up…” Hoshiko said, pointing her wand at the other woman desperately. She couldn’t fight while trying not to toss her (poorly chosen) dinner – but to her surprise, Vincenza didn’t move to attack. She just stood there, watching the magical girl with a serious look in her eyes.

“I’m serious this time, you know. You should quit.” Vincenza said. Hoshiko glared up at him, ready to shoot a witty insult, but she continued. “Playing tag with you was fun at first, but this crossed the line.”

“I’m not playing at anything!” Hoshiko yelled, quickly getting heated. “Stopping people like you is my duty.”

“Oh? People like me? Who would those people be?” 

“Well ---“ Hoshiko faltered. It was obvious in her head, but hard to put into words. “Bad guys. You know.” 

Vincenza scoffed. “If that’s all you’ve got, go crack down on litter in Central Park. It’s a real menance.” Her tone grew suddenly more serious. “You’re out of your league here. This is the last time I’ll play nice.”

“ _ This _ is you playing nice?” Hoshiko snarked, but the look on the villian’s face told her she shouldn’t have. 

Vincenza turned away, adjusting her suit jacket.  “Well, that’s been your free career advice, kid. I usually charge for that kind of treatment.” Another joke told with a flat tone. “Here’s to never seeing you again. Have a nice life.”

“I’m not giving up.” She said, mouth braver than her mind.

The older woman didn’t look back at her, eyes already set on the sky. “Next time, I won’t hesitate to kill you.” 

A chill ran up her spine. Vincenza was 100% serious, and Starry knew it. Worse of all, she knew that she  _ could _ . She bit her lip. 

“Good bye, Magical Starry.”

And with one small, decidedly unfriendly smile backwards, she blinked away, leaving Hoshiko alone in the night.  ⋆

By the time Hoshiko returned to the house, it was roughly 2 a.m., and her patience was as thin as it came. Even with her magically enhanced healing, it’d taken a good while to get back on her feet, and even longer assure she had no visible injuries. Then, sore and bitter, she had to figure out where the hell she was (a task not helped by the fact Vincenza apparently dropped her a few  _ miles _ away) and get back to where she left Blair and her backpack. The police were still at Solo Mio when she arrived, so she had to sneak around to the back of the building and get Blair to drop her stuff down. By the time she’d made it home, she’d been thoroughly questioned and lectured by her guide  _ while _ also sporting one of the worst full-body aches she’d had in a good while. 

In short, the esteemed Magical Starry’s only thoughts upon walking up the winding mansion staircase was that she’d really just like to take a shower. Unfortunately, she was interrupted halfway through unlocking her door.

“Ah, Hoshiko.” The voice stopped in her tracks. Vincenza stood in the doorway of his office. In comparison to how Hoshiko felt, the other woman seemed to be a paragon of health. There was even a jump in her step as she closed the door, flashing her employee a frankly carnivorous smile. “Just the person I wanted to see.”

Hoshiko felt sweat roll down her neck. “U-uh, hello, Ms. Moretti. Sorry to get in so late.” She said, shifting awkwardly.

“It’s no problem. You’re actually right on time.” Vincenza said.  Did you manage to pick up my package?”

“Oh! Yes.” 

She had nearly forgotten. Rustling through her bag, she pulled out the box from the boutique and winced slightly. Despite her best efforts earlier, the box was scuffed, with one corner crushed in. Vincenza wrinkled her nose, but said nothing, only opened it to check the contents and then smiled. “Great! Here, won’t you try it on?”

Hoshiko stopped. “What.”

“I want to make sure it fits.” Vincenza dropped her hand on Hoshiko’s (sore, sore) shoulder and pushed her gently to her bedroom door. “Try it on real fast, won’t you?”

Hoshiko let herself be directed into the room, stuck holding the beaten box as she closed the door behind her. Blair looked up at her, as if daring her to answer what the hell just happened. She said nothing in return, too tired to even process the bullshittery that just occurred. “Whatever,” she mumbled, tearing into the box without more than another look. “I’ll just get this over with.” 

Five minutes and one look in the mirror later, that attitude was radically changed. 

Hoshiko didn’t bother to knock, kicking open the door to Vincenza’s study in a flourish of rage and lace. Despite all the time she’d spent plotting on how to get into this room and harvest it’s secrets, now that she entered it she didn’t even bother to look around, her eyes only registering the target of her fury.

Vincenza spun around in her office chair with the widest shit-eating grin the world had ever witnessed. “Can I help you?”

Hoshiko bit her lip so hard it broke skin for the second time tonight, trying her best not to respond with a punch.  _ This is my employer. She gives me a place to live, food to eat… She’s gone above and beyond to provide for me. I can’t fuck this up now.  _ “Yes, actually.” She said, her voice trembling through gritted teeth. “I’d like… to know why you gave me…  _ this _ .”

As she said this, Hoshiko gestured down to the outfit. It was, to be technical, a maid outfit – in the loosest sense of the words. It had an apron. A frilly headdress. The fabric and detailing were of high quality, the piece clearly being well-made. 

It was everything _ else  _ that was an issue. The frilly black-and-white garment was composed of an small “shirt” with a tight fit and revealing cut, showing both her navel and cleavage, and laced in the back. The provided apron at very least covered her stomach, but the fabric was transparent and lacey, with the ribbon at the back covering more skin than any other part of the outfit. The skirt, of course so short and fluffy that every move threatened to expose her panties. (Of course, the box had included those, too – along with a garter belt and stockings, just to top off the look. She hadn’t bothered with those.)

“It’s a uniform.” Vincenza answered innocently, clearly having the time of her life.

“A… uniform.” Hoshiko repeated slowly and deliberately, plucking at what was by far the most expensive piece of lingerie she had ever laid eyes on.

“Maids have uniforms, don’t they?” She replied.  “Since you’re my maid now, I figured I’d provide you a quality one. It’s quite stylish, isn’t it? You look great in it.” As if to affirm her previous statement, she flicked at the edge of the skirt, ruffles fluttering gracefully upward to even the light pressure.

Hoshiko was honestly dumbstruck, clutching her fists and staring at the ground as every last bit of self control left her. 

“What the fuck?” she muttered.

“Pardon? I don’t think I heard you.” Vincenza replied, ever so politely, still idly playing with the lacing of her skirt. 

“I said, what the FUCK? As in, what the ever-living fuck are you THINKING?” Hoshiko repeated, voice growing to a roar. She slapped Giovanni’s hand away from her skirt. “Do you think porn is a goddamn documentary?! Are you so removed from the idea of using your hands that you really think anyone could get anything worthwhile done in this Victoria’s Secret bullshit?! “Maid” means I’m paid to clean your fucking house, not wax your damn clit! I’m not going to wear this dumbass dress!”

Her words echoed through the room, leaving behind a terrible, reverberating silence. As it set in, Hoshiko could feel herself instantly deflate, rage draining from her body to be replaced with cold, deep panic. Vincenza’s face remained unchanged, merely watching as Hoshiko’s demeanor changed.

“U-uhm. That is.” She stuttered, her brain turning for excuses and finding very few. “… S-sorry about that, uh, Miss Moretti! I, uh –”

She was interrupted by the woman before her breaking into riotous laughter, kicking back in her chair. “Finally! God, that took longer than expected.” 

Hoshiko stopped, staring blankly at the laughing supervillain before her. “… Um… What?”

Vincenza wiped at her eye. “ _ Christe _ , I mean that ridiculous stone face of yours! I can’t so much as ask you to pass the butter without you cringing like you expect me to beat you with the dish. Then, the second you think I’m not looking, you give me a death glare. Do you know how weird that is from someone who does your laundry?” She leaned back in her chair. “The answer, for your future reference, is very.”

Hoshiko blinked, slowly putting together the words in her head. “I’m… sorry?”

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Vincenza said. Hoshiko held back the urge to apologize again. “Look, you’re not my slave. I won’t have you executed for telling me to fuck off once in a while. I’d prefer it, even.”

She narrowed her eyes, still not quite if she understood. “So you’re saying…. You harassed me just so I’d stop being so nice to you?”

“‘Nice’ isn’t the word I’d choose, but that’s the gist of it. Not that I didn’t have fun with it, mind you. You look pretty good in that.” 

“ _ Why _ ?” It just wasn’t adding up.

“Do I really need to explain the appeal of cute young women in skimpy lingerie?” She went to flip the skirt up again, only to be thwarted by Hoshiko jumping a step back, turning red. 

“Not that, dumbass!” Hoshiko replied, stumbling over her words. “I mean – why would you  _ prefer _ me to tell you to fuck off? Seems like something most people would want to avoid from their… subordinate.”

Vincenza snorted. “Subordinate. Nice wording.”

“Shut up! I already had to clarify the concept of maid once today, okay?!” Hoshiko said, feeling stupider by the moment. If she put her foot in her mouth much further then she’d start gagging. How had this conversation become such a disaster? She’d never met some one more infuriating. “Just—just answer the damn question!”

“Alright, alright.” Her arch-nemesis-cum-employer leaned onto her armrest. Despite the playful smile, Vincenza looked at her seriously. “The truth is, I just hate dishonest people. Whoever you are naturally, I’d prefer to deal with that person than the façade of politeness you put up to keep your job… or whatever your plan with that is,” she said, gesturing vaguely. “Just treat me as naturally as you do Dawn. Don’t worry so much about looking inoffensive. You’re bad at it, anyway. Your ‘playing innocent’ face makes you look like a B-movie villian.”

“I think it’s pretty normal to treat your boss different than your friends.” Hoshiko responded. “I don’t want to piss off the person who’s keeping me fed, clothed, sheltered…”

Vincenza shrugged. “I’d be more inclined to throw you back out on the street for being boring than for being a foul-mouthed prude, luckily for you.” Hoshiko frowned at the implication, but the other woman continued. “You may be my employee, but we’re living together now too. Honesty will make the entire process more comfortable. If it makes you feel better about it, you can pretend my explicit orders are to be as rude as possible.”

“That just sounds even creepier, frankly…”

“Then just be you.” She said, with a disarmingly soft smile. “I promise it’ll be fine.”

Hoshiko’s heart skipped a beat. “Then… I’ll try.” She said hesitantly, shoulders loosening slightly. “I’ll see you in the morning then, Miss-- …. Vincenza.”

There was a glimmer of pride on the older woman’s face. “Of course, Hoshiko.” She turned around in her chair, looking back to her desk. “Oh, and do remember your uniform, of course. You should wear it every day from now on.”

“Not a chance in hell. Goodnight.”

He was still laughing as she left the study. Blair watched her with silent interest as Hoshiko walked into her bedroom, deliberately closing and locking the door behind her. Staring back at her was her room - well-furnished, stocked with all sorts of personal goods - which she _still_ couldn’t believe were hers - that her host and employer had provided out of pocket even when she was willing to work for pennies to sleep on the floor. And the only request the woman had, besides doing the job she was hired for, was for Hoshiko to be _herself_. 

The only catch, of course, was that this same person also just threatened to kill her just hours earlier.

Magical Starry was just as much  _ herself _ as anything else – maybe even more honestly her than anything Hoshiko dared call her “civilian life.” Her whole body still burned from the night’s misadventure, her muscles remembering every hit, her skin every shard of glass. It wasn’t even a fight – it had taken all her power just to resist. Her stomach lurched thinking of all the times they’d fought before. Vincenza been  _ playing with her,  _ like a particularly well-fed cat with a mouse. She really could have killed Starry – and more importantly, next time, she really  _ would _ . 

Hoshiko hugged her own shoulders, only for her self-piteous thoughts to be interrupted by the fact she was still wearing the goddamn maid uniform.

“Hoshiko?” Blair asked. 

Without an answer, Hoshiko started stripping out of her clothes. “That stupid fucking smug honesty-worshipping tentacle-fetishist piece of  _ shit,” _ she cursed, throwing the headdress off to the side in unexpected force. It bounced off the dresser, hitting close enough to Blair that he skittered under the bed to poke his disapproving face out. Fully naked, she collapsed onto the bed, not bothering to even turn out the lights.

It was a good night to just pass out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for over a month of delay, I had to move back to a different country and start school. I'll be updating at least monthly from now on, if all goes well!

“Tony went through with the protocol, everything should be fine on that end. Clean up will continue as planned.” Vicenza said, hands held behind her back stiffly. “Law enforcement seemed to fall for the ruse of a break-in, but they’re using it as an excuse to poke their nose around from the last incident. As such, Solo Mio will rotate out of active use as a meeting spot until the heat is off. Again.”

“So you failed.” Were the simple words out of her bosses’ mouth, smoke swirling in contemptuous patterns as she exhaled.

Vicenza grit her teeth so hard she thought they’d chip. She couldn’t say the other woman was wrong – not just because it would be disobedient, but because she absolutely right _._ It had occurred to Vincenza before that Magical Starry had been tracking her based on power use, but somehow she had never considered that’d tip the nuisance off to one of her own properties.

Taking her silence as assent, the shadowed woman continued. “I told you, didn’t I? You should have listened.” She said, an almost motherly tone in her voice.

“I thought –“

“You’ve learned better than to ignore me now, yes?”

Vicenza bit her tongue, trying to come up with a good response. The glint in the other woman’s eyes suffered no dissent. “… Yes.” She finished, finally.

“Good girl.” The woman said, smiling softly in the halo of smoke. “You’ve got more important things to deal with than this girl. You already selected the first of your assistants, didn’t you? Give him the ring, and let him take care of such petty matters.”

The silence was the only resistance she could give, words caught in her throat like ash.

“You’ll do it, won’t you?” The woman asked, an edge to her sweet voice. “You’ll give him the ring?”

Vincenza let go of the breath she held. There was no other choice. “I will.”

If things went smoothly, this would be a temporary annoyance at most. _And they_ will _go smoothly, if -_ she thought, a pain growing in her temple - _if Magical Starry listened to my warning. If the kid is smart._

Somehow, Vincenza wasn’t convinced that would be the case. ⋆

“Good morning!” Dawn chimed as soon as Hoshiko shuffled into the room. True to her name, she was as much of a morning person as ever, happily cooking eggs with no hint of exhaustion. Thinking of it, Hoshiko wasn’t quite sure if she’d ever seen Dawn acting anything less than energetic at any time of day.

Suddenly a touch jealous, Hoshiko grumbled a response and flopped into a chair at the kitchen table. Even after a night’s sleep, lugging her body around still felt like a chore. Breakfast, at least, wasn’t a proper dining room affair. Feeling decidedly improper, she rested her chin on the table and looked around at the room.

“Vincenza not coming down?” She asked duly, knowing the answer.

Dawn shook her head and flipped the eggs with a practiced grace. “She said was working late last night.”

“Figures,” Hoshiko grumbled.

“ _Y_ _ou_ figure. Personally, I can never get a handle on her schedule.” Dawn replied, pouting slightly. Thinking for a moment, she turned around and looked seriously at Hoshiko, as if scrutinizing her for something.

Hoshiko sat up, suddenly worried. “Is something wrong?”

“Your clothes.” Dawn said, still looking her up and down. Hoshiko looked down herself. She was wearing normal clothes for a day’s work, as far as she was concerned. T-shirt, jeans, house slippers – after she ate, she’d slip on the apron hanging in the kitchen closet and get to work. Finding nothing unbuttoned or backwards, she looked up at Dawn again.

“I guess she was wrong, huh?” Dawn said, hand on her hip. Hoshiko stared a little longer, prompting for more explanation. “Yesterday at dinner, _Zietta_ said something about how she thought you’d dress up cute today.”

Hoshiko made the connection and her cheeks immediately began to burn. “Goddamn pervert.” She grumbled, dropping her head back on the table. Had that idiot really expected Hoshiko to treat that thing as a uniform? “Ignore her. I’m dressed just fine for the job I’m performing.” _Which isn’t “stripper,” thank you very much._

Looking slightly disappointed, Dawn turned back to her eggs. “I’m not quite sure I get it, but I’m glad you’re getting along better with her now.”

Hoshiko blew a raspberry. “Both of you have pretty weird definitions of ‘getting along,’ but yeah, we… talked it out.” If it could be called that. As unsettling as _that_ conversation was, it wasn’t the one she was worried about. She blew her hair out of her face, trailing a hand down to pet Blair as he walked under her chair.

Dawn sat the plate of hot eggs and bacon in front of her. “Well, as my mother used to say, all steps are progress!”

Hoshiko let out a long sigh. It was a sentiment right out of a postcard, but it was probably the only advice she was going to get on the matter. “Thanks,” she said, giving a weak smile and starting on her breakfast. Dawn giggled as Blair jumped onto the table, and slipped him a few crumbles of bacon.

A knock on the wood of the kitchen doorway drew the two’s attention. “I told you, if the cat’s going to eat at the table, at least give it a plate,” Vincenza said, a half-smile on her lips. The dark circles under her eyes told Hoshiko she wasn’t the only one still feeling the effects of last night. ( _Though that bastard_ , she thought _, probably doesn’t feel as much like she got hit by a truck_.)

“ _Zietta!_ You’re awake!” Dawn exclaimed, jumping up. “Oh, sorry, I’ll make you some too—”

“No need.” Vicenza said, waving her excitable niece off. “Coffee’s enough today.” That, at least, Dawn had made plenty of. She made a beeline for machine and poured herself a cup.

“You have work this morning even though you worked late last night?” Dawn asked, worriedly watching her aunt chug down a full mug of completely black coffee without a flinch.

“It seems like an emergency came up.”

Hoshiko covered a smirk up with a cough and rolled her head the other way. Emergency indeed.

Dawn must have made a particularly compelling pouty face, because Vincenza chuckled bitterly. “Don’t look at me like that. It happens sometimes in this line of work. The law waits for no man, and all that.”

“Seems to me it should make an exception for overworked aunts,” Dawn mumbled.

Vincenza laughed. “I’ll let it know you said that, then. But for now, work.” She downed the rest of her coffee and poured a second cup into a thermos. “Not wearing your new outfit today, Hoshiko?”

“Go fuck yourself,” Hoshiko grumbled, more on grumpy instinct than anything else – and then winced, peering back over at her employer.

Instead of the expected chastisement, she got another laugh. “See, you learn fast!” Vincenza said cheerfully. She dropped her hand on Hoshiko’s head and mussed her hair affectionately. “That’s what I want to hear.”

“Really, that’s what you want? ‘Go fuck yourself,’ first thing in the morning?” Hoshiko asked dryly.

Vincenza shrugged. “Well, how else do you handle morning wood?”

“ _Ziettaaaaa_ ,” Dawn complained, tapping her foot in embarrassment.

“Right, right, I’ll say gross aunt things out of your line of hearing next time.” With that, Vincenza capped her thermos. “I’m leaving now, see you two later.”

“Have a good day at work!”

“Bye.”

The door slammed after her. Dawn smiled and finally sat down with her food, giving Blair another crumb of her bacon. Hoshiko started eating again too.

“Still, it’s good you’re getting along finally. For real this time.” Dawn continued, as if there was any more to say.

Hoshiko sighed. “If you really want to call it that.”

“You are! That’s just how _Zietta_ is, you know.”

Hoshiko didn’t reply, taking a bite of the thick bacon.

“Can I see that cute new outfit she mentioned?” Dawn asked, innocent as ever. Hoshiko nearly choked on her food, scaring Blair off the table.

“N-no way!”

“Ehhhh, why not?”

Hoshiko’s deceptively simple day continued like this. Chatter with Dawn, until they separated to do their separate jobs. Clean the house, ignoring the ache in her limbs. Wait on the laundry, ignoring Blair’s attempts to get her to chat more about last night’s situation.

“You know you’ll have to deal with this tonight.” Blair said, watching Hoshiko stare into the spinning washing machine.

“Are you going to make me patrol tonight?” She asked, frowning at their distorted reflections. “With these injuries and 4 hours of sleep?”

He hesitated. “… I won’t make you, tonight. But tomorrow --”

“Will you make me patrol tomorrow night?”

Blair gave a long-suffering sigh. “I can’t _make_ you do anything, Hoshiko. I’m a cat.” His tail twitched in irritation. “But you have to think about this. You can’t hide forever.”

“You weren’t there,” Hoshiko said, turning her gaze to the floor. “It wasn’t even a fair fight. Up until now, she’s just been playing with me. But last night…”

She faded off, remembering those last words. There was no doubt in her mind – Vincenza, given the chance, could and would kill her. Hoshiko pulled her knees up to her chin.

“I know you’re scared, but this has always been a dangerous job. Even back in Oomachi –”

“Oh, and that went so well.” Hoshiko spat in return. “I nearly ruined the whole thing, and that was as part of a _team_ , with a full fucking library of information about the enemy! Here, I’m totally alone, against someone we barely know anything about. It’s impossible, Blair!”

She realized a bit too late that she’d raised her voice, the words ringing in the bare space of the laundry room. She shrunk.

“… Are you giving up, then?”

When Hoshiko looked up, Blair was staring her straight in the eyes. She softened, sighing deeply.

“I’m not saying that.” She said quietly, shoulders sinking as her gaze returning to the floor. “I just… don’t know what I can do anymore. I’m out of my league.”

They sat there for a while in silence, listening to the whirl of the washing machine.

“Hoshiko, do you remember the job of a magical girl, as it said in the contract?” Blair asked patiently.

“To use the powers given to us by the Purity Gods of Oomachi to protect the world from the threat of the Decay Kingdom.”

Blair shook his head. “That is in the stipulations, yes… but that isn’t your defined ‘mission.’ Do you want to see again?”

Mumbling a few words in an ancient language, Blair’s eyes started to glow a bright blue in the dim room. From a bright, starry mist, a scroll formed and fell gently to the floor. As his eyes faded, Blair nudged it open awkwardly with his paws. Hoshiko helped him. It had always struck her as strange that her gods had given him the power to summon her contract, but not the dexterity to open it on his own.

“ _The Signed Below is entitled, upon signing, to receive the Powers listed below, in return for Services listed below Rendered to the Junshinmuku_...” Hoshiko read, frowning at the stiff language. The only evidence this contract was about her was the signature she’d scrawled at the bottom two years earlier. Oomachi’s gods were so disconnected from the humans they sent to fight for them, she was surprised even they managed to write up an explanation of the duties at all. Just thinking about it dug up old frustration and upset.

“It’s this part here,” Blair said, poking a few paragraphs down with his paw. “ _The services rendered must include, at base, even in "Peace", a general trend towards Reduction of Corruption and Realization of their own Personal Variety of the base element "Purity" whenever possible. Improvement upon this ability is expected; if honest effort is put forth, one is allowed to continue to struggle towards this goal as long as they may live. However, as to reward Realization, the closer one comes to their Personal Variety of Purity, the stronger one's power may become.”_

“So don’t give up girls, we have participation trophies for everyone.” Hoshiko deadpanned, frowning.

Blair tapped his paw. “Stop being such a pessimist and think. What is a reduction in corruption?” Hoshiko stared blankly at him for a moment. Trying to read this mess felt like an exam. “Okay, let’s try again. What have you been doing since you got here?”

“Other than getting my ass beat?” Hoshiko said, sighing heavily. “Look, I get that fighting Vincenza is ‘reducing corruption’ or whatever! She’s still—"

“Is Vincenza the only thing wrong with this town?”

That question finally got her to pause. “… No. I suppose not.” Grande City wasn’t a peaceful place. She’d witnessed all sorts of terrible things on the street, and the newspaper didn’t paint any prettier a picture. She vaguely remembered hearing they had one of the highest rates of crime in the country. The police tried to dress it up for the paper, pointing to their success at keeping organized crime out - but that didn’t change things for most people. Humans stole, raped, and killed just fine without anyone _organizing_ them do it.

“Before you got caught up chasing Vincenza, we spent some time trying to deal with normal crime. There’s still plenty of that to work on. You don’t have to put yourself back into danger like that, okay? As a magical girl, you can always just focus on your own Realization.”

“That’s a funny word for kicking the shit out muggers.” Hoshiko said, looking over the contract again.

“Realization is much more complicated than fighting enemies, and you know that.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She said, not looking up at her pouting cat. (It was an impressive trick, but she’d seen him do it many times before.) “Just saying it’d be great if you could just give me some hints on how I’m supposed to do that instead of vague spiritual advice.”

Blair sighed. “I know… but they didn’t give me that information. It’s an answer you have to find yourself. Sure, it’d be great if the Gods gave me some clues to work with, but you can’t really argue with—”

“Wait!” Hoshiko said, cutting off Blair’s grumbling musing by shoving the contract in his face. “This last sentence here, that’s about upgrades, right?”

Blair batted the paper back with his paw to get a better look. “ _To encourage Realization…_ Yes, that’s about upgrades. The closer you get to living your Personal Variety—”

“—the more power I get.” There wasn’t an official term for the process, but the girls had always called it a ‘upgrade.’ They knew it had something to do with realization, nebulously – at certain points, you’d get a jump in power, a new spell, and a nice touch-up to your costume. There were at least 3 levels of it that she knew of. Back in Oomachi, she’d managed to get the first level, but… She grimaced slightly to remember. Now, she was just on the base level.

“If I fight corruption, that brings me closer to purity, right? They’re opposites, so it should work like that.” Hoshiko half-asked, half-stated.

Blair cocked his head, thinking. “I think it’s a bit more complicated than that, but… fundamentally, yes?”

“Then that’s just it!” Hoshiko said, grinning excitedly. “I can just deal with normal criminals and stuff until I’ve gotten stronger!” It was the most obvious solution. Just like a game - if you were too weak to beat the boss, you needed to go grinding, right?

“Uh.” Blair didn’t seem too convinced. “My point was more just doing good for good’s sake, but that works too.”

Hoshiko blew a raspberry. “Don’t make me sound like an asshole! I’ll be saving people either way.” The dryer beeped, and Hoshiko stood up to unload it. She couldn’t say the weight was off her shoulders, but she felt like she had a plan. It, combined with the smell of fresh, warm laundry, brought a little smile of hope to her face.

“Yeah. I can do that.” She said softly into the pile of sheets. Until she got stronger, anyway. ⋆

Around 5pm, the doorbell rang. By the time Hoshiko got untangled from the vacuum cords and came down to answer it, Dawn had already welcomed the guest in, chatting excitedly.

“It’s been so long since we’ve had dinner! Well -- proper dinner, anyway. I’m not sure if _Zietta_ will be back though...”

“Stuck at work again?” Said a familiar voice. Hoshiko could spot the top of her strawberry-blond bun before she could see the woman herself. Miss Freeman stepped to the side to give Hoshiko her usual overpowering smile. “Ah, Hoshiko! It’s been a while.”

“It really has been,” Hoshiko said, blinking. It only now struck her she’d been here a full two weeks now. It felt like forever and no time at all at the same time. “You just, uh, visiting, Miss Freeman?”

“Oh please, you can call me by my name now. We’re friends, right?” Hoshiko stared, not sure when exactly they reached that level, or even the slightest clue of her first name. The other woman seemed to pick up on the second point, at very least. “Ah, pardon me. It’s Felicity.”

“Felicity.” Hoshiko repeated in confirmation.

“She’ll be staying for dinner!” Dawn said cheerfully, nearly bobbing on her feet.

“So that’s why you’ve been working so hard on t--” Before Hoshiko could finish the offending sentence, Dawn jumped to cover her mouth with remarkable speed.

“Don’t spoil the surprise!” Dawn pleaded, staring beggingly into Hoshiko’s eyes. She suddenly made note that Dawn wasn’t in her work clothes - instead, she was in a skirt and a low-cut blouse, the ladder of which was currently giving Hoshiko an eyeful.

“Fine, fine! I get it!” Hoshiko said, words muffled through the hot grip of her friend’s fingers, cheeks tinged red as she looked away for something else to look at. Satisfied by this answer, Dawn backed off.

Miss Freeman chuckled, giving Hoshiko a sly look that could only be returned by a grumpy frown. She turned to Dawn. “I’m glad to hear you worked hard for me, though. I’m excited to see what you made for me.” She said.

Now it was Dawn’s turn to blush. “It’s nothing really special...” she said, suddenly demure and fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

Hoshiko connected the dots. “Uhm. I guess I’ll leave you guys to it then? Get back to... cleaning,” she stumbled, pointing backwards with no particular meaning.  

“Eh? You’re not going to eat with us?” Dawn said, suddenly looking sad. Hoshiko gulped, looking to Miss Freeman for some backup.

“Ah, don’t worry about that. Dawn and I have plenty of alone time. I was hoping to catch Vincenza too, but it looks like there’s no luck there...” She said, trailing off. Hoshiko sighed. She was at least happy she hadn’t walked into a date, but it was still awkward to be the third wheel.

“And of course, I bet we can’t convince my sister to join us, either.”

Hoshiko blinked. “What?”

Miss Freeman smiled in her characteristic fashion - like she was trying very hard not to laugh about a joke only she knew. “You didn’t know? My sister is the other renter here.”

“Oh.” To be honest, Hoshiko had completely forgotten there was another renter. Dawn had mentioned it during their orientation, but she’d never seen any evidence of them. It hadn’t meant anything more to her at the time but another room she didn’t have to clean. “I’ve never met her, I’m afraid.”

“I haven’t seen her much myself.” Dawn said, tilting her head. “She isn’t much of a people person, I think...”

“That’s a polite way of saying it.” Miss Freeman said with a casual shrug. “Ada’s a shut-in, to be blunt. She was better when we were younger, but she’s always had to have things her own way. Everything has to be in order... and people don’t really fit well into that.” She looked a little sad, but mostly just resigned. “Once she established herself enough to stop having to deal with people, she stopped bothering entirely. I can barely get her to talk to _me_ anymore.”

“Oh,” Hoshiko replied. _Well, that explains things, but now I just feel bad for her..._

Felicity waved off her concerns before she or Dawn could voice them. “Ah, don’t make those faces. I’m used to it. It’s her life to live as she pleases, after all.” It wasn’t exactly enough to shake the mood, so she continued - “How about we get to dinner, then?”

This seemed to distract Dawn at very least. “Right! You’ll love what I made.” She ran off to the kitchen, her enthusiasm dragging the other two with her. On the counter sat a meat and potato pie, the crust carefully woven into delicate plaits. Even having seen her work on it since lunch, Hoshiko was still quite impressed at the obvious skill put into it.

“It’s lovely, Dawn!” Felicity cooed. “You even remembered I love meat pies...” She pulled her phone (clad in a overly earnest kitten photo phone case) from her pocket and took a picture. “You did so well on all the braids, too! That’s so difficult to get right!”

“Ah, well, it’s really nothing. I just happened to want to try a new technique I found online...” Dawn said, rubbing the back of her head.

Hoshiko rolled her eyes. For now at least, she wouldn’t sell her friend out. “Still, it’s almost a shame to eat something like this.” She said, admiring the glossy egg-washed crush.

“Eh? It’s food, of course we’ll eat it!” Dawn insisted, opening the drawer to look for a serving knife.

“You’re so practical.” Hoshiko almost had it in her to be jealous. She would have at least taken longer to soak in everyone’s adoration. “Should I set the table?”

Dawn nodded, but before she could give details, Felicity butted in. “That huge old thing? Seems a bit big for the three of us, don’t you think?”

“Eh? But--”

“You’re going to say it’s the entertaining table and I’m a guest, right?” Felicity said. Dawn quieted, blushing. “Bullseye, huh? But really, I feel like I have to yell to be heard at that table. We can just eat at the kitchen table, can’t we?” Hoshiko was inclined to agree, but the question was clearly aimed at Dawn.

Dawn hesitated a little. “I suppose there’s no reason we _can’t_ ... We just usually eat in the dining room. _Zietta_ likes it. She says it’s a family tradition.”

“Vincenza’s not here tonight, though. Why don’t we mix it up a bit?” Felicity said, excitement twinkling in her eyes.

Dawn rolled her eyes, smile playing on her lips. “You and your _mixing it up_...”

“You know me, honey,” Felicity said, grinning and plopping down at the kitchen table. Dawn set the pie in the center of the table and moved to get the sides. Suddenly aware a decision had already been made, Hoshiko rushed to help set the table.

Felicity had one thing right, at very least - sitting around the kitchen table was so much more comfortable than eating in the dining room was. Feet bumping under the table as they shuffled in, close enough to feel the steam from the pie as Dawn cut it into careful pieces... _“homey”_ was the best word for it, even if she’d barely known either of these women for more than a month. Dawn served them each a slice of the pie, topped with a dollop of sour cream, and they poured their own lemonade from the pitcher.

Of course, the guest was the first to take a bite. Dawn, of course, wouldn’t take her eyes off her, anxiously waiting for a review - and Hoshiko, caught in the moment, quietly waited to see the response too. As she tasted it, a smile crossed her face. “Incredible!” she said. “You really are an amazing chef, Dawn! I haven’t had a meat pie this good in years!”

Dawn broke into the cutest blush, her entire face lighting up. “R-really? Ah, I’m so glad you like it!” She said.

“Thank you so much for giving it a shot for me. Honestly.” Felicity said.

“I- It’s really no problem! Oh, I’m just so glad you like it...” Dawn said, reducing into embarrassed mumbles by the end. Hoshiko smirked. _Where did that “just trying a recipe” shtick go?_ She thought fondly, watching the two make googly eyes for a few moments before taking a bite herself. The crust melted in her mouth and mixed with the filling, juicy and perfectly savory. Felicity wasn't just sucking up to Dawn with her compliments; it was delicious. Before she could voice that, however, Dawn took a curious bite of her own piece, and bounced in her seat with delight.

“It’s good!”

“Like I said.” Felicity said, smiling patiently.

Dawn giggled like a schoolgirl - nervous but giddy. “Ah, yeah, but I had to check, just in case--”

“Would I ever lie to you, my dearest sunshine?” She leaned forward, and then reached across the table to brush the back of her hand softly across Dawn’s cheek.

Hoshiko coughed loudly, prompting Dawn’s cheeks to turn a bright pink. “If you two need some privacy, we’ve got _plenty_ of rooms.”

Felicity brushed her off with a casual wave and light laughter, returning to her side of the table. “Sorry about that! Just a little carried away...” Hoshiko would argue it was more than a little, but she let it slide - good food did wonders for her mood. Blair wandered in from the dining room, casually rubbing against their legs as he settled down beside the table. Judging by his lazy gait and cute posing, he was hoping for scraps - but Hoshiko ignored him, taking a gulp of her lemonade.

“Delicious or not, I don’t think we’re going to finish this monster off tonight.” Hoshiko said, sizing up the remaining pie. Sure, she could probably pack in another piece after this, and Dawn was no light eater... but even that would leave a bit under half a pie left.

“Well, it won’t be as good as when its fresh, but it should make great leftovers.” Felicity said. “Vincenza can have some when she gets home.”

Dawn sunk a little in her seat, pouting. “Whenever that will be.”

Felicity sighed as well, shaking her head. “She really does work herself to the bone... It’s lucky you two are here to keep an eye on her. I can only imagine what she’d do on her own.”

“Instant ramen?” Hoshiko suggested. Dawn giggled, lightening a little - the image of Vincenza, in full suit and rings, microwaving noodles was funny enough to break through anyone’s worries, if only for a moment.

“I can’t blame her too much.” Dawn said, dragging lines in her remaining sour cream. “As much as I want her to take it easy, I know she has her reasons. Managing the firm, dealing with clients, running the charity...”

Hoshiko stopped mid-chew, swallowing a bit early. “Charity?” She probed.

The other two nodded. “Since the founder had a stroke last year, she’s been the acting president of the Wellsworth’s Children and Youth Fund.” Felicity said. “- I guess you didn’t grow up here, so you wouldn’t know of them. They mostly fund after-school programs and foster homes, stuff like that. They’re a great help.”

“She _says_ she gives all the work to the chairsmen, but I’m not fooled.” Dawn grumbled, spearing her crust. “If all she did was hand over checks and look pretty, she wouldn’t need to be in their office so much.”

“Huh.” Hoshiko said. She took another bite. _Some kinda tax haven or something? But Felicity seems to think it’s pretty legit... Maybe a cover-up of some sort? Of what?_ None of it quite came together. Somehow, the more she knew, the harder Vincenza was to understand.

Between snippets of casual talk, they finished their meals. Felicity, of course, insisted on helping them with dishes, and Dawn wanted to chat with her, so they ended up all working together - which of course, made things take much longer than they would have if Hoshiko had just did them along, but the other two seemed to be having fun, so she left it alone. After that, the two excused themselves, disappearing upstairs. Hoshiko could guess they went to Dawn’s bedroom, but didn’t want to ask. Or really think about it too much in the first place, to be honest.

Hoshiko hummed an old pop song softly as she cleaned the table, and then turned to the leftovers. She lifted two pieces onto one plate and covered it in saran wrap, then took a sticky note from the drawer and wrote Vincenza’s name on it. _She could figure out the sour cream herself,_ she thought, sticking it in the fridge.

Two more pieces remained. Hoshiko stared at them for a moment before piling them onto a plate as well. Tomorrow’s lunch, maybe? Of course, they’d have to fight over it. Such was the issue of a 3-person household, she supposed.

An idea came to her suddenly. She dolloped a spoon of sour cream on the top and balanced a fork on the plate, and walked up to the third floor, knocking on the door she’d never bothered with before.

“Um... Hello?” Hoshiko said. Suddenly, standing there with food in hand, she kind of felt like an idiot. Felicity had just said that their other roommate was reclusive. Why would she answer the door for a stranger?

As expected, a minute of silence went by. Hoshiko exhaled. “Well, uh, Dawn made some pie. I thought I’d bring you it. I’ll -- uh -- leave it at the door, okay? Sorry to bother you.” She said, setting the food down.

Still, no reply. “Have a good night.” Hoshiko said, and walked away. Well, if it was still there when she went to bed, she’d put it away. Feeling her good deed was done for the day was done, she yawned and stretched her sore muscles for a few lazy moments before getting back to the last of her daily cleaning.

An hour later, she limped back up the stairs, feeling thoroughly beaten by a day of work and emotional revelations. Before she could even remember her earlier show of kindness, a paper balanced neatly in the hinge of her doorknob caught her attention.

On a piece of nice stationary, written in what seemed to be a calligraphy pen;

“Dear Hoshiko Yozora,

Thank you for the food.

~ Ada Connor” ⋆

Magical Starry was smiling as she touched down elegantly to the building roof. “That was a good one!” She said brightly.

“I can’t believe you _actually_ made him pee himself in fear.” Blair said, more disgusted than surprised. “You really have outdone yourself this time.”

She knew it wasn’t a compliment, but her grin only deepened. “What can I say? I’m just that good.” More importantly, the display of power that provoked that pants-wetting fear was absolutely on point. Sure, scaring the piss out of muggers wasn’t too hard for someone with superpowers, but that didn’t make the exhilaration of winning any less real. Besides, she was doing an excellent service - after witnessing a magic show like that, it was unlikely the man she saw today was going to try mugging someone in a dark alley again. A little bit of fear for your life could do wonders. (Probably. Hoshiko couldn’t say she was an expert in criminal psychology.)

Blair had one thing right - doing this the past week really had lifted her spirits. She couldn’t tell if she was really getting stronger, or closer to her “ideals” or whatever, but it felt good to succeed at something. It’d been a long while since Magical Starry was a force to be reckoned with - so long, she started to wonder if those old days of being an actual _threat_ to evil had been nothing but a teenage illusion, caused by youth and nearby friends -

Starry took a deep breath and exhaled her thoughts to the night, visible in the late fall air. No, she wasn’t going to go there. She was _going_ to accept tonight as a success, damnit. Nothing was going to change her mind.

“So Blair, should we stick around this area, or move over a few blocks?” The cat didn’t respond. Starry turned to him, to see the cat standing, bristling slightly. His blue eyes were wide, suspicious. “Blair?”

“I’m sensing a magical signature about a block west.” He said.

Her spirits capsized and sank immediately. “Shit.” They’d been careful so far to avoid Vincenza’s usual haunts, but the unspoken fear of crossing paths again had been close to Hoshiko’s breast this entire time. How did she get so close all the sudden? “Let’s head--”

“Wait.” Blair said, turning back to look at Starry. “I don’t think this is her.”

“What?” She swallowed, trying to pull her heart back out of her throat. “What do you _mean_ it's not her?”

“It feels... different.” Blair frowned in thought, as best as a cat could. Back in Japan, he had been able to determine all sorts of details about the activities of the Decay generals. As long as active magic was being used, he could tell who was attacking, where, with how many monsters, and sometimes even how. Up until late in the effort when the generals started distorting magical signatures, Blair and the other guides had been an incredible strategic resource. Since arriving in America, however, those powers had become much less useful. His powers were built to detect the Corruption magic of the Decay in particular - while detecting whatever magic Vincenza used was within his skillset, he didn’t have near the range or definition. From what they had previously observed, it seemed his once city-encompassing radar had shrunken to ten city blocks, and provided only a location of active magic with no other details.

But they hadn’t had to deal with a _who_ before.

“It’s probably a mistake.” Starry said, but something in her gut told her that that it wasn’t.

“Well if so, the mistake heading this way.” Blair said, meeting his owner’s eyes. Starry turned west, her eyes scanning into maze of alleys and shady side streets that made this part of the town. It wasn’t a nice part of town - it wasn’t the worst, either, but the poverty in the area tended to draw plenty of (mostly petty) crime. This time of night on a weeknight, it was dangerously quiet, almost deceptively _safe_...

She saw something _move._ Something big, defined from the darkness of the night by only a wet shine that caught her eye for a brief moment.

And then, there was a scream.


End file.
